Seperation of Benders
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: Again, the summary is too long, so it's inside. This story shall progress! Rating may change for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Separation of Benders

Me: Yay! New story!

Marik: Aw! I'm nowhere in the beginning of this one!

Me: Marik, it's a Yu-Gi-Oh and Avatar crossover. You'll be a fire-bender rogue.

Marik: Cool!

Me: Anyways, this is the other story from the poll.

Bakura: You have no knowledge of how to do this.

Me: I may not know how to progress this story, but I will try my best. The fight scenes might kill me though.

Yugi: Why?

Me: I can write fight scenes, but I can't write one with bending in it.

Seto: Are you looking for someone who can beta it for you?

Me: Well, I might start, but the fighting won't start for a couple of chapters.

Mokuba: Are you going to do some warnings?

Me: Oh yeah! Let me get to that.

_**Warning: Lemons, graphic fight scenes, blood, gore, and mpreg. If any of that bothers you, this isn't a story for you!**_

Me: Okay! Let's start!

Yami: uh, summary?

Me: Yeah! That too!

_**Summary: After the legends of Aang and Korra, and Yamoshi, Yugi, at only 6 years old, is chosen as the next avatar, born a Fire-bender. The colonies are now closer than ever, and though there was some confusion and betrayal during the legacy of the Earth born avatar, things are peaceful. Many people trust the avatar, and even though heard tales about fire-benders, they still put their trust in him. But, when a small 'mistake' in military messaging occurs, a water-bending and earth-bending capital get destroyed by the Fire Nation. Yami, a water-bender, blames Yugi and his family for everything, especially the death of Yami's father. Many nations who don't trust the Fire Nation begin to distance themselves and start new colonies away from the Fire Nation. Those who stay with the fire nation are called traitors. Yugi, after many years, only knows Fire-bending and Earth-bending, and Water-bending thanks to his friends Joey, Ryou and Tristan. But, as the spirit world grows out of hand and the other nations are at War, will Yugi be able to master all elements and stop it? Or will all the nations destroy each other? And, will Yugi and Yami ever learn the truth about the military mistake that cost Yami's parents their lives?**_

Me: Well, better get started! And just so you know, I decided to just do this one as well. The story idea and the stupid plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Beginnings<p>

Everyone knows the legends of Avatar Aang, Korra, and the one after Korra, Yamoshi. When Yamoshi died, everyone knew that a new Avatar would be selected, one from the Fire Nation. But, there was slight fear in many people's hearts because of this. You see, during the reign of Avatar Aang, and also with Yamoshi, the Fire Nation was the main center of the problem. You would think that lightning doesn't strike the same place twice, but, certain people in the Fire Nation have not had a change of heart since Aang and Korra.

Though all of this is true, the Fire Nation was given another chance when Yamoshi settled everything. They made many amends with the other Nations, and now, they all live in peace as they await the next Avatar.

But, peace is such a hard thing to obtain when there are still some stubborn and ignorant people in the world…

* * *

><p><em>~New Omashu~<em>

A young boy laughed as he threw another snowball and hit his intended mark. A cry of protest and a glare was his reward, but he laughed regardless. "Next time, pick a better hiding spot Yami," the boy laughed.

This boy's name was Yugi Motou, and he was six years old. He had star-shaped, tri-colored hair and pale skin, and pretty amethyst eyes. He had ebony hair that was traced in the same amethyst of his eyes, and cute blonde bangs that framed his cute cherubic face. He was small, a little smaller than average, but was a birth happy child.

Even if he was a fire-bender.

The other boy, Yami, shook snow out of his hair. "You cheated!"

Yami looked almost exactly like Yugi, except that he had crimson eyes and crimson tracing his hair instead of amethyst. His bangs shot up like lightning bolts into his hair, and he had a deep tan. He was also a couple inches taller than Yugi. He and Yugi had been friends since forever.

Yugi looked at Yami and shook his head. "Yami, how did I cheat?"

Yami walked over to him and tapped his nose. "I don't know, but you cheated."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, I can't cheat if you don't know how I cheated!"

"Yes you can."

"How?"

"I don't know, but you can."

Instead of retorting, Yugi threw another snowball at Yami. "Hey!" Yami shouted. He glared at Yugi before he smirked. "You're asking for it!" Yami ran at him with a ball of snow, but instead of throwing it, he shoved it down Yugi's coat. Yugi squealed and tried to get away from Yami, but tripped. Yami tried to grab him back, but he ended up falling, and both of them wen tumbling down a hill. When they finally stopped, Yami was lying on top of Yugi, and both were blushing. They stayed in that awkward position for a few moments before Yami finally spoke up. "Um, Yugi?"

"Yeah Yami?"

"I-I need to give you something."

Yugi's breath sped a little. He never understood why Yami made him feel the way he did. "What do you need to give me?"

Yami dug into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a round, light blue stone. The Water Tribe insignia was carved into it, but many elegant swirling patterns adorned the rest of the stone. It hung off a silver chain. "Yami! It's so pretty!"

Yami blushed harder as Yugi hugged him tight. When Yugi let go, Yami put the necklace on him. "Do you really like it?"

"I love it!"

Yami took a deep breath. "Good. I worked on it for weeks."

Yugi looked at him in shock. "You worked on this for me?"

"Yup!"

Yugi smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Yami. I really love it."

"Good, but I want you to promise me something," Yami said seriously, ignoring the heat pooling in his cheek.

Yami didn't look at him, but kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. Yugi cutely cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

"Yugi…that necklace is a marriage necklace. You give it to someone you love as a proposal."

"Yeah?"

"Yugi, when we get older…do you promise to marry me?"

"Sure Yami! I love you!"

"Y-You do?" Yami always knew he had a crush on the younger boy, but to know he loved him back was an added bonus.

"Of course I love you! You're my most favorite person in the whole wide world! But you have to promise me something?"

Yami looked at him with a determined look. "Anything for you Aibou."

Yugi giggled at his nickname. "Yami, if things were to get bad when we get older and you leave me, promise me that you won't love anyone else (Bakura: Oh you are just setting up the drama aren't you? Me: Bakura! Shut up! It's not like that!)."

Yami nodded and gave Yugi a crushing hug. "Of course I won't! No one will ever take your place in my heart!"

Yugi blushed bright red. "Yami, air."

Yami laughed nervously and let him go. "Sorry Yugi."

"It's okay!" Yugi said, smiling again.

* * *

><p>~An hour later~<p>

Yugi and Yami were watching TV inside Yugi's house, warming themselves after spending so much time outside. Both were under a large pillow fort they constructed, and were inside drinking hot chocolate. Yami thought he heard something outside in the distant, but ignored it and continued watching TV. The two were deeply into the show when Yugi's mom walked in, calling their names. They ignored her at first and kept watching the TV. Both boys whined as Yugi's mother stepped in front the TV. "Mommy! I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Yugi and Yami had a habit of causing trouble when the other party was involved. His mother shook her head. "No sweetie, but there are some important people that are here, and we need to go to the city square to hear their announcement." Yugi and Yami both groaned and turned off the TV. "Fine," they muttered.

* * *

><p>~City Square~<p>

Yugi, Yami, and Yugi's mother all gathered with most other people from the city around the square where four men (A/N: I am so unsure about these four people, so I'm winging it) was standing on a podium. One man, a guy with a slim build and long silver hair with auburn eyes stepped forward. "People of New Omashu, we come here with great news! The next Avatar has been discovered and located!"

Many people gasped and began to chatter among them. The next Avatar? So quickly? People began to talk, some bragging about how the next Avatar was going to be them. The man held up his name for silence. "Yes, we have found the Avatar. We have located and tracked him to this city!"

The chatter began again, but the man wasn't going to stand for it and talked over them. "The next Avatar is a young boy in this city. Will Yugi Motou please come up here?"

People gasped and turned to look at the small boy. Yugi looked at Yami, who was staring at him in disbelief. "Yami?" The boy said nervously. Yami gave him a small smile. "I'll run up and protect you against anything if something happens." Yugi gave him a quick hug and ran through the crowd to the podium, but he just stood to the side. Another man, this one with long teal hair and one green and one gold eye, gave him a gentle smile. "Do not fear young one. We do not wish to harm you." Yugi somehow felt he could trust this man and stepped up beside him. The third man, one with graying black hair and cold black eyes, picked him up, making Yugi yelp, and put him on the podium. And finally, the fourth person, a female with deeply tanned skin and blue eyes, put her hand over her chest and bowed. "All hail Avatar Yugi!" She yelled. The other three men dropped to their knees in a bow, followed by many of the city folk. Yugi looked out at the people in awe. 'I'm the Avatar?' Yugi thought. 'I hope Yami doesn't hate me for this!'

* * *

><p>~Yugi's House~<p>

Yugi entered his house behind Yami, a little downcast. He was sure his best friend would hate him now. Yami was chatting away, but seemed to notice Yugi's unusual behavior. "Yugi? What's the matter?"

Yugi looked up at Yami with tears in his eyes. "Y-Yami? D-d-do you ha-(hiccup)-hate me now?"

Yami gasped and ran over to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Yugi! Why would I hate you?"

Yugi hiccupped again. "B-Because I'm the Avatar." He burst into tears again. Yami wiped his tears. "I don't hate you. I think it's cool that you're the Avatar. You can use any element now. I'm just a lousy water bender, but you'll be able to bend anything you want!"

Yugi gave a small, watery smile. "You think so?"

Yami nodded. "You'll be the best Avatar ever! And I'll be right by your side throughout the whole thing!"

Yugi's smile widened and he gave Yami a quick kiss on the lips, not thinking about what he did. "Thank you Yami! You're the best!"

Yami blushed and put a hand to his lips. 'Yugi kissed me…on the lips! Yes!'

* * *

><p>~Fire Nation Military Base, the next week~<p>

A man sat at a computer, typing away. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he wrote a message to another base out in the Fire Nation. 'Treaty has been finalized. Cease attack on Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom. Captain's Order.'

-Fire Nation Military Base, New Omashu.

He hit the send button, unaware of the bug that had infected his computer and sent the message to an unknown person. This person sat underground in an enclosed location, checking through all of the Gire Nation mail, searching for a letter that was about to change his life.

He read over the message and smirked. This was just what he needed to change his fate. He smiled and 'edited' the message, which he changed around by deleting and inputting words to his new game changing message.

* * *

><p>~Fire Nation Base, Crescent Island, 20 minutes later~<p>

Another man sat at his post, receiving mail that he had to sort: mail for troops and mail for the higher ups. His eyes widened as a letter marked with 'Important' flashed across his screen. He quickly read over the message before he printed it and ran to his captain.

"Captain! Captain! Urgent news!" he yelled as he ran into the meeting room. His captain stood up and narrowed his eyes. "You know better than to interrupt important meetings. What had you bursting in her like that?"

"Read this!"

The captain took the paper and quickly scanned it.

'Treaty has been declined. Commence attack on Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom. Captain's Orders.'

-Fire Nation Military Base, New Omashu.

The Captain's eyes widened. "I thought things were going well with the Treaty, but I guess not. Alright, get the troops ready. We'll start the attack in 0600 hours."

* * *

><p>~Yugi's house~<p>

Yugi sighed sadly. He hadn't seen Yami since his crowning a week ago, and he was really missing his best friend. He sighed. 'I miss him,' he thought sadly. He let a tear fall down his cheek. He was miserable without his friend and secret crush.

Suddenly, his mother rushed in and began darting around the house, closing blinds and locking all doors. "Mommy? What's wrong?"

His mother gave him a tired smile. "Nothing Yugi. I just need to make the house safe. Something bad is happening."

He gasped and ran to his mother. "Is Daddy going to be okay?" His mother nodded. "What about Yami? Can I call him?" Yugi asked innocently. His mother wanted to sink into the floor at his look and flinched, but she covered it up with a shaky smile. "He'll be okay Yugi. His mother told me so."

Yugi let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>~Two Weeks Later~<p>

Yugi was happily building a snowman with his father outside. He was finally out of lockdown, and his dad had returned, and he was finally able to play outside. But, he was still sad that he wasn't able to see Yami. "Daddy? When can I see Yami?"

His dad looked at him, shocked at his sudden outburst. It was quickly replaced by sadness. "Yugi, I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"Hey! Yugi!" called a harsh voice.

Yugi gasped in shock, at hearing Yami after so long, so shocked that he didn't detect the coldness.

He ran to his friend and threw his arms around him. "Yami! I missed you!"

Yami roughly pushed Yugi off of him. "I don't care."

Yugi yelped as he hit the ground. "Yami? W-Why did you push me?" Yami had never been rough with him, hit him too hard, or pushed him. So why was he…?

Yami glared at him. "You are nothing but Fire Nation trash!"

Yugi made a small noise and felt tears fill his eyes. "Yami, what-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS EVER FRIENDS WITH YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WANTED TO MARRY A WEAK, PATHETIC, USELESS, TRASHY AVATAR LIKE YOU!" Yami screamed at him. Yugi flinched and began to cry. Yami was ripping out his heart and stomping it into the dirt. "AND THERE YOU GO CRYING! YOU ALWAYS CRY LIKE THE WEAKLING YOU ARE! EVERY PERSON IN THE FIRE NATION IS NOTHING BUT TRAITORS, LIARS, AND MURDERERS! YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING YUGI! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU OR EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" He finished. Yugi's face was red as he sobbed his heart out. He couldn't believe Yami would say those things to him. "Y-Yami, I t-thought we were-"

"Friends?! I can't believe I let myself become friends with someone like you. You are nothing Yugi, and you never will be."

Yugi began to cry harder. His father walked over to him and picked him up. "You didn't have to say those things to Yugi."

Yami opened his mouth, but another voice beat him to it. "My son has the right to say what he wants to a murderer like you."

"Murderer? What are you talking about?"

"You Fire Nation scum are nothing but scum, liars, and killers."

"Amara, what are you talking about?"

"The Fire Nation invaded my home and killed my family, and many of my friends."

"Amara, are you talking about the invasion? We had every right to do as we did. The Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom didn't sign their part of the Treaty. We had to do as we were ordered."

Yami glared at him. "You killed my father. My tribe is moving to a faraway nation that accepted us. I never want to see Yugi again. I hate him and hope he dies!"

Yugi, who had almost calmed down, began to cry harder as Yami walked away, giving him one last glare. Yugi clutched his necklace Yami gave him. He couldn't believe his best friend would say those things, and couldn't believe that Yami would leave him like this.

He promised they would be friends forever.

* * *

><p>~10 Years Later~<p>

Yugi jumped into the air and spun as he launched blasts of air at his targets. He landed and slammed his foot into the ground, shooting up a rock ball and launching that at another target. He crouched down and fired off air blasts again, this time using them to propel himself upwards and began to twist, shooting thin columns of flame out of his feet. He landed on the ground and took a deep breath before shooting fire out of his mouth, burning the ground around him. He crossed his arms over his chest and pushed them out, sending off fire from one side and air from the other. Finally, he stopped and gave a bow. "How did I do?"

Dartz, Pegasus, Gozoburo, and Isis all smiled. "Very good Yugi-boy." Pegasus praised. "You have excelled well from a child with no prior knowledge of any of the other elements (A/N: Yes, the people named will all be good guys…except one. Cookies to whoever can guess who it might be!)."

Yugi had grown up since 10 years ago. He was still considered cute, but he had a well-toned body, albeit slim, from his many days of training. He face was still round and cherubic, his eyes were large, but they held more knowledge than most teens his age. He was about 5'2'' and still innocent, but he was stronger than most benders.

Yugi still wore the necklace Yami gave him 10 years ago, a symbol that he would track down his friend one day. He still wanted to know why Yami was so rude to him back when they were younger.

"Job well done Yugi," Dartz said. "You have mastered almost three of the four elements. You still have a little to learn with your Earth-bending."

"But," Isis said sadly, "You still have not progressed anywhere with your mastery Water-bending."

Yugi looked at the ground. He knew there was a chance he would never master Water-bending.

Many things had changed in 10 years. Many people from the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdoms had moved to outer islands and nations, away from the Fire Nation and Air Nomads. The Air-benders had known that something hadn't been right with the Military. They decided they could still trust the Fire Nation and helped the Avatar.

The two other nations thought that since the Avatar was born of the Fire Nation, they were all the more angry at them and refused to teach them much of anything. Some Earth-benders who still trusted the Air Nomads and Fire Nation stayed close to those colonies and those people had helped Yugi learn Earth-bending, and many Air Nomads were more than happy to help Yugi.

Yugi gave a small sigh. "How can I be the greatest Avatar I can be if I'm not all the way there?"

Isis gave him a sympathetic smile. "That is a trial you must overcome. We can help guide you down that path."

Pegasus nodded. "For now, let's end today's session."

Yugi nodded and got his gear together to leave for the day.

"Hey! Yug'!"

"Yugi! Over here!"

Yugi turned and smiled at his best friends and Earth-benders: Tristan and Joey. A third friend, Ryou, was trailing behind them.

Yugi met Ryou at school when he was younger. Ryou was just as shy as Yugi was, and was often picked on. Yugi didn't like this and used his authority as Avatar to stop them. Many of those kids and their parents did nothing but kiss up, so Yugi was easily able to stop them from picking on Ryou. Needless to say, Ryou was really grateful and looked past Yugi being Avatar and became his friend. Ryou was an Air Nomad and taught Yugi just about everything he knew. Ryou had grown up around Yugi and Yugi found it better to have someone his age teach him, because Ryou was patient with him and taught him at a pace Yugi was okay with. Ryou had promised to help Yugi in any way he could. Yugi told Ryou that he would take him around the world with him when he went to find Water-benders and explore around the world. Ryou was more than happy to accept.

Joey and Tristan were really tough Earth-benders that Yugi met when he was finally ready to learn Earth-bending. He was just as good as Ryou was with Air-bending (and Ryou was a prodigy) and had tried as hard as he could; he tried to learn it, but was lost without a teacher. Joey had been a champion Earth-bender in an exhibition type match that happened every week. He was underage and wasn't allowed, but lied about his age to pay off his father's drinking debts. Joey was a bully to both Yugi and Ryou; he often picked on him even if Yugi was the Avatar. But, his father was a kiss-up and punished Joey for disrespecting the Avatar.

Yugi didn't like this.

Yugi reported Joey's father, and as it turns out, Joey's father was abusive towards him and his little sister. Joey had too much pride and tried to handle things himself, but couldn't and ended up getting beat by his father. He never stopped thanking Yugi to this day.

Tristan was like second best to Joey. His Earth-bending was just as good as Joey's and was just as skilled with it. Tristan was a little kinder to Yugi, but he still bullied him. One day, Yugi took a massive beating for Tristan. The kid didn't know Yugi was the Avatar. He and his family got banished because of it. Tristan realized that Yugi was a good friend deep down.

Yugi had promised all three of them that when he traveled the world to master the last elements, he would take them with him.

Yugi smiled and jogged up to the three. "How's your training going Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi gave a small smile. "I could use some work on my Earth-bending, and I still have no control of Water-bending," he said, a hint of sadness lacing his voice. Joey wrapped him in a hug. "Don't worry Yugi. You'll get it one day (A/N: I am not so good at doing Joey's accent (even though I am from Brooklyn and have one myself) so Joey's dialogue is just dialogue. Imagine him saying his lines in his accent.)." Joey said softly. "It'll just take some more time for those other Nations to trust us."

"Yeah!" Tristan agreed. "Maybe they do trust the Avatar and are too scared to admit it!"

'Yeah,' Yugi thought. 'Maybe.' Out loud, he replied, "Yeah! I just have to wait for Isis, Dartz, Pegasus, and Gozoburo approve of me travelling the world, and maybe I can do something good and set the nations right."

"That's the spirit!" Ryou said, smiling at him. "And when they do, I have a way to get you around the world."

"Really?" Yugi said, titling his head cutely(A/N: I know I use the words 'cute' with 'Yugi' but everyone knows that he's adorable!) "How?"

Ryou just smiled. "I have a Sky Bison."

"**What?!"** The other three looked at him in shock. Ryou just stared back. "What? Almost all Air Nomads have them. Her name is Amme. She's been with me since I was little. She can handle long distance flights." Ryou explained. Yugi looked at him in shock. "Can you really take me around the world on her?"

Ryou nodded. "I haven't exactly taken her past the old Water-Tribe Island, but she's flown around Crescent Island about 10 times straight."

Tristan whistled. "That's a pretty big island. She must be a strong bison to fly that distance."

Ryou nodded. "She's the toughest bison out of all of them. She's actually a direct descendant from Appa, Avatar Aang's bison."

"That's impressive Ryou," Yugi said sincerely.

"Thank you." Ryou thought for a minute. "When do you think we should go?"

Yugi was silent for a moment. "I think we'll be able to go in about three days. I think everything should be alright by then."

Everyone put their hands together. "This is gonna be great!" Yugi cheered.

And he was really happy. His friends would be with him for the ride.

It'd be better if his very best friend could be there as well.

* * *

><p>~Three Days Later~<p>

Yugi strapped his gear onto the saddle Amme was carrying them on. He was officially approved for flight, and was able to travel with his friends around the world, helping as the Avatar where he could. He was saddened though; he really didn't want to leave his family behind.

"Yugi!" A voice said. Yugi turned in time to have a small bundle jump into his arms, another one following a little slower. Yugi looked down at his little sister, Mana, who jumped into his arms (A/N: who saw that coming?). Mana had tears in her eyes. "Big brother! I don't want you to go!" Mana cried.

Behind her, the other bundle nodded. "You can't leave us!" That one was Mahado.

Mana had long ebony hair that spiked up oddly, with blonde bangs like Yugi's. She had their mother's brown eyes. She had a limitless supply of energy, which shocked everyone, and she loved to jump on people when they weren't expecting it. Mana was only 6 years old, and she didn't want her older brother to leave so soon.

Mahado was the same age as Mana, but he was calmer. He had the brown hair that their father had, and it flowed to his shoulder. He also had blue eyes. Mahado was really quiet and loved books. Though he knew Yugi needed to do it, Mahado didn't want Yugi to leave either.

Yugi looked down at Mana and Mahado. He couldn't help but tear up. "I know I shouldn't go, but I have to. There so much stuff I need to solve and learn as the Avatar."

"But you promised you'd teach us fire-bending!" Mana whined.

Yugi chuckled. "Mana, have grandfather or father teach you fire-bending. I'll teach you when you get back."

"But big brother," Mahado whined, "they don't teach us like you do!"

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry. I'll teach you what they don't when I get back."

"What if you don't come back?!"

Yugi became quiet. That was something he didn't want to think about, and he never wanted to know what could happen and who he could leave behind if he was killed or captured or died.

But, before he could talk, an older voice spoke up. "Mana! Don't think badly of your brother. You know he would do everything in his power to come back to us whenever he can!"

Yugi smiled as his grandfather approached him with something in his hands.

Solomon Sugoroku Motou was an older gentleman with the same spikey hair that Yugi had, although he usually wore a bandana. He looked just like Yugi, except he had violet, plum colored eyes and slightly tanned skin. He, along with Yugi's father, was one of the ones who taught Yugi just about everything he knew about fire-bending.

Solomon walked up to Yugi and held something out. "I think you will need this on your journey my boy," he said softly. Yugi took it and opened it up.

It was a small animal in a kennel. Its body was all furry and brown, and he had large purple eyes. It also had green hands and feet (paws?) with three yellow claws on each one. It stared up at Yugi with large, innocent eyes. This was called a Kuriboh, a spirit animal that was very sweet when it didn't get angered.

Yugi gasped. "You're giving me my own Spirit Animal?"

Solomon nodded. "If you're going to do this, do it right my boy. It is time you learned to take care of yourself, your friends, and your Nation. I know you will care for him well."

Kuriboh slowly peeked out of it kennel and sniffed at Yugi. Yugi smiled at it and stroked it fur. Kuriboh purred and began flying around Yugi. He laughed and grabbed the thing between his hands. "Thank you Grandfather. I'll care for it well."

His Grandpa nodded. "I know you'll make your family and Nation proud."

Yugi began boarding Amme. "I can only try to do my best."

Ryou got in the front. "IS everyone ready?"

Joey and Tristan tied down the rest of their stuff and nodded. Yugi took one last look at his family, mainly Mana and Mahado, and let a tear escape. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. Things had gotten bad over the years, and Yugi was determined to make it right, not only with his old friend, but with the other nations, and the world.

Yugi gave one small final wave and slid down beside Ryou. "Let's go," he murmured softly. Ryou nodded and grabbed Amme's reins. "Yip yip Amme."

Amme gave a small roar and flapped her tail, taking to the air. Yugi grabbed Ryou as Amme ascended into the air and began flying to the coastline of New Omashu. When she finally broke the boarder, Yugi turned around to get one last look at his homeland.

There was no time for regrets.

There was no time for tears.

There was no time for backing out.

There was only time for destiny.

And his destiny was mastering all four elements and making things right with the world.

Yugi pulled out his map and a pen, circling certain islands and cities. He would begin by going to those. And maybe, just maybe, he would be able to find his best friend and secret love Yami somewhere on those islands.

Yugi looked back up and set his eyes on the first island, the Island of Bordered Ba Sing Se.

He would start there and hopefully regain the trust in the people who hated the Avatar. He knew that would be the first step, and the second would be learning and mastering Water-bending.

It was his destiny as the Avatar.

* * *

><p>Me: There! Finished!<p>

Bakura: Why?

Me: Huh?

Bakura: Why do you always make chapters like this and just leave us and don't update.

Me: Well, I have a good reason.

Seto: Humor us.

Me: Well, this story was third place in the poll, but I wanted a teaser out just in case people wanted something different. And, I really didn't know how to start Finding My Light.

Yami: Shouldt you be updating…

Me: I know! I know! I just…(don't kill me) have a bad case of writers block. I had it, but then I lost it.

Cast: *silence*

Me: Guys?

Yugi: Since I'm not one to yell at you or get mad, im gonna take a couple steps back.

Ryou: Same here.

Serenity: And here

Mokuba: And here.

Me: What're you guys-

CAST: ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?!

Me: I'm sorry!

Marik: How are you gonna make a kick ass story like what you did , leave us with cliffhangers galore, and then leave us with another one you're not even close to finishing?!

Bakura: I thought you were getting that out!

Me: Blame my computer! It randomly shuts down on my and I lose everything!

Seto: That's no excuse!

Me: How is that not a plausible reason?!

Yami: You need to get that fixed!

Me: Why are you all yelling at me?!

Bakura: You deserve it!

Me: Look, I'm putting up the winner of the poll the same time I'm putting this up!

Yami: That kind of makes up for it.

Me: Thank you. Now, I need my readers to do something. In a review, I need you to do something for me. Tell me:

Did you like this story?

Was something wrong or confusing?

Was something off in the Avatar world?

Do you think I should continue this?

Should I update my other stories first before I work on this?

And any other comments you may have.

Seto: Asked enough there?

Me: I need to feedback. Get off my back.

Seto: You'd better get to work right now.

Me: Fine! But not everyone is a workaholic like you!

Seto: What did you-

Me: Read and Review please!


	2. Bordered Ba Sing Se

Separation of Benders

Me: Hooray! Chapter 2!

Yami: Took you long enough to get it out!

Me: Hey, why are you so pissed at me?!

Yugi: He's mad because you made me and him not see each other for ten years and we won't be together for a long while.

Me: How good of a story could I make if you two were already together without conflict?

Ryou: I think Yami is mad because he turned out as a jerk.

Me: Okay, I went back to watch the original Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yami was kind of a jerk in it. I mean, almost sending Kaiba off the side of Pegasus's castle, letting Yugi get drained by Pegasus during their duel in the shadow realm, getting Yugi taken by the Seal of Orichalcos, leaving him, hurting him while he dueled him when he was possessed by the Seal-

Yami: Are you really upset about that?!

Me: Yes! Yugi warned you not to do it, yet you did. For those of you who want to see it, it was in season 4, episodes 12-14. It was a three-part duel with Rafael and the Pharaoh was stupid enough to use the Seal although Yugi said not to, and then let Yugi be taken by it! It's called "Fate of the Pharaoh, parts 1-3"

Yugi: I forgave him though, right?

Me: I don't know. I'm not that far into the season yet. I still have a ways to go.

Yami: So you rant at me, only not to know what happens?

Me: I still don't forgive you for that.

Yami: *huffs*

Me: Anyways, it'll be a while before Yugi and Yami meet, and even longer before the Puzzleshipping fluff and love and lemons begin.

Puzzleshippers: *GROAN*

Me: Chaseshipping will begin pretty early on, but Puppy, Tender, Bronze, and Conquest shipping will happen a good ways in. Especially Tender and Puppy. Actually, Chase will start somewhere in this chapter.

Yugi: Not trying to rush you or anything, but with every word you speak, it's getting harder and harder to hold Yami back from hurting you. *Holds back a raging Yami*

Me: O.O Um, starting the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Bordered Ba Sing Se<p>

Yugi lay back on Ayame's saddle and sighed. He knew he had a long way to go before he reached the Bordered Island, and he was dreading it. The people on the island had often come over to his colony and had stolen or caused an unnecessary fight with his people. However, he knew it would become increasingly hard to make peace with people who accused his people of deeds they had to commit. But, somewhere deep down, Yugi knew that something wasn't right with the attack that happened.

"Hey, Yugi? Are you all right?"

Tristan waved his hand in front of Yugi's face. For a minute, he Yugi had gotten a sad look over his face and zoned out, and it made the others worry.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Now, Joey had leaned up to look at him and Ryou turned a little.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I mean, it'll be really hard to make peace given what everyone thinks. I mean, I'm scared that people will only see the Fire Nation part of me and use that against me if I try to talk."

Joey patted his shoulder. "Yug, no one can deny how bad the nations have gotten lately. Maybe the Avatar is just the thing they need to give them that push to get them on the right track."

Ryou gave him a small smile. "They made just need some help to realize just what they don't see."

Yugi nodded. "Well, New Omashu and Bordered Ba Sing Se weren't exactly on the best terms, but they have been trying to make some amends."

Tristan scoffed. "Right. That explains why they've been stealing resources from New Omashu," He muttered.

Joey punched him in the shoulder. "Tristan! We're trying to be positive about this! Don't be such a pessimist!"

"Wow Joey," Tristan said with a smirk. "I didn't know you knew such a big word!"

Joey pounced on Tristan and began to wrestle around. Ryou rolled his eyes. "Yugi, we're coming to Ba Sing Se. Are you ready?"

Yugi nodded. "I have to be regardless."

Bordered Ba Sing Se was a rather large island that was just off the coast of the Real Ba Sing Se. It served as a military sort of island and was built as a type of first line of defense should anything happen to the actual Ba Sing Se. All of the people there were Earth-benders or People trained in military that put The Earth Kingdom Capital first.

Bordered Ba Sing Se was close to New Omashu as well, and it was also where Tristan was originally from. He had once said that some of the best Earth-benders lived, and that it was also a very busy city, albeit a city of military.

Yugi watched as Ayame flew up to a checkpoint that allowed entry into the city. They had actually had to check in before they got anywhere near the city.

Once there, they immediately noticed Yugi above all else. "Hey," a man said gruffly. "It's the Avatar!"

The other person gasped. "I don't believe it! I didn't think he'd show his face here!"

The first man looked lost in thought. "We might need to let him through. Daisuke may need to have a word with him," he mused. He then looked up. "I want you four to go straight into the city and go to the capitol mansion. You will need to speak with the Mayor of the city, Daisuke Devlin."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you. We promise we will go straight there and conduct our business," Yugi said with a smile. The first man nodded. "Very well."

* * *

><p>Yugi gasped as Ayame flew through the city. Since he had never been outside of New Omashu, just about everything would awe him. Kuriboh poked his furry little head out from his holder and peeked out, he large eyes widened even further. Yugi pulled Kuriboh out of his holder and placed him on his lap. "Isn't it great Kuriboh?" Kuriboh nodded, his whole furry body shaking with the movement. Yugi laughed, and it was true. Although mostly military based, it was a nice city. Elaborate white marble houses decorated the street as gardens, filled with flowers of many colors lined houses. A giant fountain was in the center of the city, where a statue of one of the greatest Earth-benders who ever lived, Toph Bei Fong, stood proudly in the center of the city. Many children were in spacious backyards or in the roads playing with various animals, soul-creatures, and many other children. It was easy to tell which were Earth-benders; certain were caked with mud and dirt, and were happily bending away.<p>

Yugi smiled. It did his heart good to see children playing around, without a care in the world. He smile grew. 'These are things I wish to see when I help the Nations become one again. When I'm through, I want many children, not just Earth-benders, to play in the city like this,' he thought with determination.

* * *

><p>As they flew through the city, Yugi noticed that in the center of the city sat the most elaborate, nicely decorated, and must illustrious buildings he had ever seen. "That must be the Mayor's house," Yugi said, pointing to it. Ryou looked to where he pointed. "It looks like it. I haven't seen a house look as…classy as that one is. I'll pull us in for a landing, but I'm not so sure how well the people there will take a giant Bison landing in the yard."<p>

Kuriboh looked up at Yugi. "Kuri, ku-ku Kuri?"

Joey looked at him. "Ey, Yug. Any idea what Kuriboh is saying?"

Yugi looked down at him lap, where Kuriboh was staring at him with wide eyes. "Kuri, Kuri, ku?" He cooed cutely. Yugi frowned. "Oh, Kuriboh isn't sure how the people would take to him being there. He's worried that they might not like him, but he doesn't want me to leave him alone."

Kuriboh looked at Joey with watery eyes. "Kuri?" He cooed again, looking at Joey innocently. Joey rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. As long as Kuriboh stays in your arms and doesn't wander off, I'm sure he'll be safe. He wouldn't hurt anyone anyways."

Yugi looked down again. "What do you say Kuriboh? You mind staying in my arms the whole time?"

"Kuri!"

Yugi laughed as Ayame landed. "It's settled then. Kuriboh will stay out of trouble."

Joey looked between the two. "How did you understand what he was saying?"

Yugi shrugged and jumped off Ayame. "I don't know. I heard people with spirit animals can understand what they're saying."

Joey looked wistful. "I wish I had a spirit animal (A/N: Hint!)"

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry Joey. I'm sure there's a spirit animal out there for you. It may just take a while for you two to find each other."

Ryou and Tristan had already begun to walk ahead of them. Ryou turned around. "You guys coming?"

Yugi nodded and ran ahead. "We're coming!"

The foursome had stopped in front of a large door with a giant symbol on the front; a triangle surrounding a dice. While Joey banged on the door, Yugi and Kuriboh stared at the symbol curiously. "I wonder what the symbol is for?"

Ryou shrugged. "Maybe the family goes by a certain tradition."

They waited for a couple of minutes before the door was opened. "May I help you?" Said a young man at the door. His eyes then widened. "You must be the Avatar! My father would be honored to have you as a guest!" He stepped aside. "Please, come in."

Yugi took note of the man from the corner of his eye as he walked past. The man had blonde hair that was cut to his ears and brown eyes. He was also was two heads taller than Yugi with a slim build. Yugi then began to look around the house, looking at various paintings. Many of them featured a man with long gray hair and green eyes; others showed a woman with dark hair and blue eyes, or the woman and a young man with a lean body, long raven black hair, and piercing green eyes. Then, farther down the hall, the painting changed, but this time, the young man who was at the door was with the man with gray hair, but the woman wasn't there. 'Wait," Yugi thought. 'The man who answered the door had blonde hair and black eyes. The man in the painting had gray hair and green eyes, and the woman had dark hair and blue eyes. Was that man who answered the door adopted? Or does he just look like a grandparent? And who was the other male?'

Yugi halted his thoughts as he was directed to be seated on a cushion in front of two thrones of sorts. Yugi and the others sat on the cushions and waited. "Hey, Yugi?" Ryou whispered. "Did you notice anything strange about those paintings we saw?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah," Yugi whispered back. "They changed so much as we got further down the hall."

The conversation halted as a man walked forward and sat on the larger of the thrones. He was dressed in bright, decorated robes with many stitched patterns of them. Rich jewels decorated each finger and a necklace adorned his neck.

Another person walked in, but this person was nothing like the woman in the painting. She had long lavender hair and brown eyes, and she was dressed in see-through, revealing robes. She was very young looking; she couldn't have been much older than Tristan, who was the oldest at 19. Many more pieces of jewelry adorned her whole body, some braided into her hair. Yugi immediately did not like this woman.

The man from before took a seat beside the first man, he cushion more elaborately decorated than the ones Yugi and his friends were on.

The man smiled. "I am Mayor Daisuke. You have already met my son, Calem. And this is my wife, Miho."

Miho smiled at Yugi seductively. "It is such a _pleasure_ for you to be joining us, Avatar Motou," she purred.

Yugi resisted the urge to vomit and instead plastered on a smile. "The pleasure is all mine, and please, just call me Yugi," he said politely.

Daisuke smiled at her before turning to Yugi. "Avatar Yugi, what brings you to our humble home?"

Yugi stood up. "I was coming to discuss treaty arrangements with New Omashu and your fine city."

Daisuke nodded, an apprehensive look on his face. "I see. We have been trying to work out an agreement…What would the terms be?"

"Well," Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head. "I would try to make it like the old Treaty, however, the rough version would include the fact that all Military forces keep in constant contact with each other and share any news that might be of help if anything should happen. There is a large army of rogues that have tried to destroy cities."

"Continue," Daisuke said.

Yugi took a deep breath. "I would also have it take only larger transport ships and animals be the only things checked when entering and leaving the city. And I think that many of our merchants should be able to converse with each other, therefore strengthening Trade. "

"Hmm…these are very agreeable terms, however, there is one thing I think we should add-"

"Father!" A voice shouted from down the hall. Daisuke's face contorted with anger. Yugi looked towards the sound. "Mayor Daisuke, who was that?" he questioned.

Daisuke sighed. "My first-born, Duke."

'Duke' strode into the room, a replica face of anger adorning his handsome features that mirrored his fathers. He had long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Some of his bangs were hanging down onto the corner of his face, pushed back by a red headband. He had dice earrings on, the only jewelry he had other than green, tear shaped necklace around his neck. He was wearing more modern clothes; a pair of skin tight leather pants, a black V-neck shirt, and a red vest. His feet were bare, only clad in black socks.

Duke scowled at Miho and turned to his father. "Father, why did I have to hear from a servant that the Avatar was gracing our presences? Do you not want me around so that I do not make a fool out of you? Or are you less ashamed of that other abomination you call a son?" He said harshly.

Daisuke growled. "Duke, I had told you many times not to call your brother by that name. He is just as much a part of this family as you are."

Duke scoffed. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered.

Yugi took in the scene. It was obvious that Daisuke and Duke had issues they needed to work out, however, Yugi knew now wasn't the time for it. He silently thanked Tristan when the male cleared his throat.

Duke growled and turned, ready to yell at whoever did that, when he caught sight of Tristan. He eyed the male of a couple of seconds before a smirk broke out on his face. He walked down until he was in front of Tristan, who blushed. Duke reached down and took his hand, placing a kiss on the back of his hand, smirk still in place. "Mmm, had I known such a cute guest would be here, I wouldn't have acted so rude," he purred.

Tristan blushed harder before he snatched his hand away. "Don't call me cute Dice Boy!"

Duke just kept smirking. "You're right. Gorgeous would be a better word."

Tristan backed up a little. "I-I don't know what to say," he said quietly.

Joey cleared his throat. "How about 'thank you,' and 'when's dinner' perhaps?"

Tristan broke out of his stupor and smacked Joey. "How rude! Can you only think of you stomach?!"

Joey hit him back. "I'm a growing boy, and growing boys need to eat!"

Miho clapped her hands. "Then, we shall have a feast for the Avatar and his friends! Duke, make sure our friends are comfortable while the chef prepares dinner!"

Duke growled at her. "Don't think just because you married my father gives you the right to boss me around." Though he was bitter, he still motioned for the group to follow him, and walked away without waiting to see if they followed. Yugi looked back at the others and shrugged, following him. Ryou got up, and Tristan and Joey followed a little hesitantly.

* * *

><p>As they walked through the hall in uncomfortable silence, Duke finally broke it. "I know what you're thinking: 'if she's your mom, why are you disrespecting her and my father in that way?' Well, it's pretty simple."<p>

Yugi asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "I noticed that there were pictures of a different woman than Miho. Who was she?"

Duke grew silent and stopped. He took a breath before he turned around, his face neutral, yet his eyes betrayed his pain. "She was my mother," he said in a hushed tone.

Yugi put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened to her?"

Duke sighed. "Maybe we should talk in here," he said, motioning to the door they were in front of. He opened it and led everyone in. It had a very large TV inside and many cushions (you have to remember that this time period is just about modern day; they've advanced through two different avatars). Duke plopped down in one of the cushions, patiently waiting for the others. Joey wasted no time in dropping onto one and stretching out. Yugi and the others followed with a little more grace; no one noticed that Tristan picked the cushion nearest Duke. Yugi folded his hands in his lap. "So Duke, you were telling us about your mother?"

"Yes. My mother was a very kind person; the sweetest person you would ever meet. She is where I learned all my Earth-bending from. My father was just in a position of power when he met her. They got married a couple days after they met. Though my mother was skeptical of him, she eventually grew to love him, " his face grew grim. "Unfortunately, my father wasn't the same. He never loved her; he cheated on her multiple times and I heard that he had two wives before her, both really pretty. My mother was prettier than both, and I suspect that was why my father married her." He paused and took a breath. "The women from before were jealous of my mom, and it became worse when she was pregnant with me. As it turns out, my father had been in an affair with both women while he was married to my mom. The two women hated it when all my father's attention was on me. When I was about four years old, they enacted their plan." Duke's eyes watered a little as he remembered that fateful day.

_~Flashback~_

_A young Duke happily ran into his home, his smiling face caked with dirt. He happily put his shoes up and ran through the large house, intending on finding his mother and teller her about his new achievement: he had finally learned to Earth-bend without using so much movement. He dashed through the house, calling for his mother. He knew his father was probably out again, not that Duke cared. _

_He continued his run until he reached his parents' bedroom. He gave a small knock. "Mom," he called. "Mom, are you in there?" He opened the door, but gasped and peeked through the crack when he saw two unfamiliar people. One had blonde hair and red eyes. The other had brown hair and blue eyes. "Destiny, do you think we should go after the brat too?"_

_The blonde shook her head. "Maybe we should keep him and hold him for ransom. The dear old mayor would pat a pretty penny for his only son, don't you think?"_

_The brunette scoffed. "Please, I could give him a much better son than he could, or a daughter for that matter. But, maye we should kill the brat and make it look like he was clumsy. This little whore obviously was. I mean, she 'fell' on this here knife, right Destiny?"_

_Destiny smirked. "Right Anzu."_

_Duke growled, hot tears coming to his eyes. He slammed open the door, surprising the two in the room. "Don't talk about my mother that way!" His eyes blazed has his lifted his hand, rocks lifting and encasing the two women. They both began to scream and cry for help. Duke made a fist, but didn't close it. "You killed my mother! I'll never forgive you!" Duke closed his fist, and the rocks closed around the women, instantly cutting off their air supply and crushing their bodies._

_~Flashback End~_

"No one blamed me for killing them. I acted out of anger, but there was nothing I could do to bring her back. Then, about a week after my mother died, my father met Miho. He married her the next day. Miho took advantage of his money and began buying a lot of expensive things for herself. She also slept around with many of the servants around the house, and she didn't even stop when she was pregnant with Calem. While this was going on, my father forced me to become a business type of person and made me study to be in big positions. I barely had anytime for myself. Calem and Miho began ordering me around like I was a servant, and Calem always blamed me for his mistakes."

Ryou gave him a gentle smile. "Calem doesn't seem like he's a bad kid," he said gently.

Duke scoffed. "He's no better than his mother. He's the slut of the whole town, and he's proud of it. The only time he doesn't show it is when he wants to impress someone."

Joey growled. "I knew he was eyeing me the wrong way."

Duke gave a small smile. "He was checking out all of you, but Avatar Yugi the most. If I had to guess, I would say that he thinks that by sleeping with the Avatar, he'll discover he's one of the men that can get pregnant, and have the Avatar's child, forcing you," he gestured to Yugi, "to marry him."

Yugi chuckled. "I won't fall for it. Someone already has my heart." He gently closed his hand around his pendant he got from Yami. Duke eyed it. "That's a pendant from the Water Tribe isn't it? It's a marriage necklace, right?"

Yugi nodded. "He-left, when we were younger, but he promised to marry me when we were younger. He said that nothing would keep him from marrying me, and that no one would take my place in his heart, and I believe him. I'm gonna find him and make sure he remembers."

Duke grinned a wide grin. "Y'know, that's sweet. He must be some guy to have captured the heart of the Avatar."

Yugi blushed. "Yeah," he said quietly. He fingered his necklace and smiled. "He is."

* * *

><p>~Dinner Time~<p>

Yugi growled. Calem hadn't stopped flirting with him, and he was beginning to get annoyed. He didn't want to be rude and say anything, but he was close to telling the blonde haired-male off. Joey seemed to notice this through his midst of inhaling his food to tap Yugi's shoulder. "Hey, Yug'? What does Kuriboh eat? I'm sure he's hungry."

Yugi looked down at the furball in his lap that was glaring at Calem. "I don't know. Maybe he eats human food like we do." He picked up an apple. "Here Kuriboh. Are you hungry?"

Kuriboh sniffed the apple before he took a tentative bite. His eyes widened and he bounced in Yugi's lap before taking a bigger bite, before quickly finishing his treat. When he was done, he looked at Yugi with pleading eyes. "I think you'll like grapes too. They're really sweet."

Kuriboh sniffed the grapes before happily eating them. Yugi smiled and turned his attention back to his own dinner.

"Wow," Calem remarked. "You are so good with him. You're such a great Avatar," Calem said, eyes betraying his lust. Yugi continued eating. "Thank you," he said absentmindedly.

Daisuke turned to Yugi. "Avatar, about our agreement, I think that we should adjust the agreement so that there is a halfway base that everyone in the military can access so that when the army may be needed, they can rally easier."

Yugi thought for a minute before nodding. "I think that'll be perfect. Thank you Mr. Daisuke."

He smiled. "No, thank you Avatar Yugi."

~Later that night~

* * *

><p>Duke leaned against the side of the house and sighed. "I don't believe this. The only few people who make me feel like I matter, and they're leaving in a couple minutes. And then I'll be stuck with the monsters that I have to call my family," he muttered. He sighed again. "I guess I really don't matter."<p>

"But you do," a new voice said from beside him.

Duke looked up to see Tristan walking towards him. "Duke, don't let what your family has been saying get to you. You know in your heart that you have a place and that you matter. I mean, we just met you, and we've already considered asking you to join us on our trip. We think it'd be much better than staying here."

Duke sighed. "Tristan, you don't know my Father. He doesn't let me do anything. If I leave, he'll have a whole army of people after the Avatar. I can't let that happen."

Tristan came closer and put a hand on Duke's shoulder. "Duke, maybe your Father needs to see you leaving for him to finally understand what's been going on."

Duke leaned in close to Tristan. "Maybe your right," he said softly.

"Maybe I am," Tristan whispered, leaning in to Duke.

Neither noticed how close they had gotten.

"Maybe I should tag along with you guys; I might find out some things about myself I never knew."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Duke murmured, closing the very tiny gap and kissing Tristan. Tristan closed his eyes and kissed back. Duke cupped Tristan's cheek, pressing against the bigger male even harder. Tristan opened his mouth and-

"TRISTAN! DID YA GET DUKE TO AGREE TO COME WITH US?!"

Tristan and Duke jumped away as Joey walked through the clearing. Tristan cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. He said he'd go with us," Tristan said, glad it was night so Joey couldn't see the blush covering his face. "Great!" Joey cheered. "We have another Earth-Bender to help out Yug'!"

Duke looked confused. "I thought Yugi was already…"

Joey shook his head. "His Earth-Bending could use some work, and he hasn't even gotten any work done with Water-Bending. He's only a little less than three-thirds of the way there."

Duke whistled. "Well, I'm the best Earth-Bender in this whole city. We'll have Yugi with perfect Earth-bending moves in no time."

Tristan and Joey smiled. "Maybe you'll even help negotiate with the Water Tribes."

Duke smiled back. "Y'know, I think I'm gonna love this trip more and more."

~ Even Later That Night~

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that your dad is okay with this?" Yugi asked. Everything had been packed up, and Yugi had wanted to be sure Mayor Daisuke would be okay with Duke leaving.<p>

Duke just snorted. "Anything that'll get me out of the house is fine with him."

Yugi nodded. "Okay, only if you're sure." Ryou pulled out his map. "Yugi, do you want to go ahead and go to the Water Tribe, or do you want to go to other cities and try to play peacemaker?"

Yugi tapped his chin. "Although I really want to go to the Water Tribes, I think it'd be best to start small first. We should go here," he said, pointing to a certain spot on the map. Joey looked at it. "The Land of the Gopher-Moles? Why would we go there?"

"Because," Yugi said with a smile. "That's the home of the descendants of the original Earth-Benders. Plus, they have good connections to a small Water Tribe I know of. And, someone else who's a good friend of mine lives there. I'm sure he'll help us out."

Joey looked skeptical for a minute before he shrugged. "I'm cool with it."

The others agreed with him. Ryou got in front to steer Ayame. "Alright. The Land of Gopher Moles it is. C'mon Ayame; hup-hup."

Ayame purred and took to the air. As the elevated, Duke turned to look back at his home. 'I don't think I'm really gonna miss that place. This just might have been one of the best decisions I've ever made.' His gaze shifted to Tristan. 'Plus, I got to know a little bit of someone who just might like me fot the real me.' He smiled. 'I honestly don't have any regrets at this moment.' He looked up at the sky. 'I hope you continue to watch over me. I love you Mother.' And with that, Duke leaned against the side of Ayame's saddle and drifted off to sleep.

His dreams were the best he had ever had since his mother died.

* * *

><p>Me: Chapter 2 is now finished!<p>

Yami: Can I ask a question without you getting mad?

Me: Can I answer the question without you lunging at me in anger?

Yami: …touché

Me: I think I know what're you're asking: why hasn't Finding My Light been started? TO be honest, I haven't really found a way to start that. I have nothing in my brain that'll help me start that thing.

Yami: …

Yugi: Yeah, so he's going into blind rage, so im gonna take him into another room.

Me: anyways, until I figure out how to start Finding My Light, I'll be updating this and HSD and MUHAVT.

Marik: When will I come in? Am I Yugi's close friend?

Me: No. I want my readers to guess. So, leave in a review who you think Yugi's special friend will be. Hint: It's a guy. Is it:

Valon

Rafael

Alister

Seto

Mokuba

Noah

Me: So, in a review, tell me who you think will be the mystery friend.

Bakura: And also, tell your friends about this.

Seto: The faster you review, the faster updates come.

Me: So remember all that and please Read and Review!


	3. Land of the Gopher Moles

Separation of Benders

Me: So, only two people guessed who the mystery friend was, and Tyran masterof shadows was right: the mystery friend is Mokuba.

Mokuba: YAY!

Me: Yup, and now, I'll give a little note: I don't know if I mentioned this, but I think I'll put in the MokubaxNoah pairing in here. I don't really know why, but I like that pairing now.

Noah: I thought you hated me.

Me: What?! No! I always loved you! Your story was so tragic, it made me sad for you when I was watching that part of the series. I was so sad! I cried at the end!

Noah: Wow! I didn't know you loved me that much.

Me: Yeah, I love you less than I love Yugi and Yami, but I love you more than I love Tea, and I don't really love her.

Tea: Hey!

Me: I'm sorry, but I was never a Tea-fan.

Tea: Why?

Me: Well, I guess I should start that chapter. BTW, Noah will be a bender, Mokuba may or may not. I'll figure it out later on…You know what? Screw it! Mokuba is a Water-Bender!

Mokuba: YAY!

Me: How much sugar have you had today?

Mokuba: I don't know. A box of Pixie Sticks, some Fun Dip, your secret stash of Milky Way-

Me: Bitch, you didn't!

Mokuba: O.O'' You should start the chapter!

Me: Wait, what did you say about my stash?!

Mokuba: See you guys at the bottom!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Land of the Gopher Moles<p>

(Yugi's Dream)

Yugi was cold, very cold. All he could feel were the cold fingers of freezing as his body sank deeper. He tried to look around, but his head felt so heavy, like lead. He tried to move his arms, legs, even his torso, but he couldn't do anything but sink deeper and deeper. From above him, a deep baritone voice was frantically calling his name. "Yugi? Yugi, please! Take my hand! Yugi! YUGI! _YUGI!_"

He couldn't take the hand offered, couldn't get help from the voice.

It sounded so oddly familiar, so soothing, and so…panicked.

Suddenly, the hand shot down and grabbed his arm, hauling him out of the cold. Arms wrapped around him, warming him, as lips sealed over his in a chaste, yet passionate kiss. Yugi sighed happily as his body began to lighten up and feel less heavy. When they pulled apart, Yugi looked up into crimson eyes. "I'm so glad you're safe," the voice whispered. Then, exotic spice filled his nose as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "I don't know what I would do without you," it whispered again.

Yugi just lied in the arms. He felt, so sleepy, and still…so…heavy…

(Dream End)

* * *

><p>Yugi slowly blinked open his eyes. He looked down to see Kuriboh nestled in his jacket. He then looked around to see where they were at. He grinned. Sometime during the night, he realized that they had made it. The Land of Gopher Moles.<p>

To the untrained eye, the land just looked like a barren desert type area with many holes littering the face of sand dunes. But, to people who've been here, it would actually look like a very large network of Earth-Benders, who worked together to create a large civilization in the land, that was connected to the homes of the original Earth-Benders. The holes actually led to different spots in the country: schools, homes, the market, and the larger holes led to the bigger houses and the bigger shops in town, and there were also different, smoother holes, which had to have been created by the Gopher Moles. Even now, many of the Gopher Moles were disappearing into the holes with their young, their paws being their eyes. The young were also trying to copy their mothers, using their tiny paws to try and navigate. Behind them, young children were crawling on the ground after them, trying to get a feel for the Earth, like most great Earth-Benders can.

Yugi smiled. "I used to love this place," he said to a now waking Kuriboh. The little fur-ball was surveying the land with wide eyes. "I loved coming here. After I learned I was Avatar, I came here every summer to improve my Earth-Bending, in hopes I could learn from the originals. Of course, it was hard before I met Joey. I loved it here, and I only stopped coming about a year ago. I wonder if _he's_ still here."

Joey sat and rubbed his eyes. "Yug? Are we there yet?"

Yugi enthusiastically turned and nodded. "We probably got here sometime last night!" He turned back to the scenery. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Joey looked around. "I don't know. Looks pretty plain to me."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "That's because you need to look beyond simplicity."

Joey surveyed the land. "Simplicity? What do you mean?"

Yugi laughed. "I mean, you need to look beyond the dirt and rocks, and look at the complexity that is beyond all the simple things you see at a first glance."

When Joey just looked at him, Yugi sighed. "Wake the others up. We should get going."

Joey nodded. "You told the others you needed to meet a special friend from here, right?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. He might know some stuff that's useful."

* * *

><p>~Inside the City~<p>

Yugi was right.

The inside, past the holed, rocky outcrop of the land, was part defensive mechanism, part border. But, inside was completely different, because the land of the Gopher Moles was actually _a mountain formation._ The land before the mountain was flat and sandy, which made a perfect place for Sand-Benders to train. But, the inside was totally different.

Inside the mountain was a network of homes, shops, and people who all worked with the land to create a beautiful home that was entirely of minerals, ores, and rocks. Different outcropping rocks served as connectors, while thinner, smaller outcrops were used as elevators to different levels. On the ground was the market, a school, a training ground, and many other facilities. Aboce that, many houses were stacks on the flat lands above; the higher up houses looked to be more fancy and decorated. Everywhere, Gopher Moles travled around, using the elevators and helping people carry things around. The younger ones were playing with the young children, whether it was playing in the earth or just playing with each other. "Yug, I thought Gopher Moles were blind. How come they help these people so well?"

Yugi smiled gently. "It's true. They can't see. But, that doesn't mean they don't have other senses. These Gopher Moles grew up with these people, and started this whole network of complexity and craftsmanship from the ground up."

Ryou smiled. "So, they all worked together to create a place that suits the needs of each other."

"Okay, I get that, but what do they do for food?" Asked Tristan.

"Well, some crops grow better in this mountain environment, and some grow better on the land outside. It just depends. But, the fruits are really good. They're so sweet!"

The group laughed at Yugi's childish side. Yugi just smiled and began to look around. "So Yugi. Where do we find this 'mystery friend' of yours?" asked Ryou while he surveyed around.

"Well, I think he's"

"_YUGI!"_

Yugi turned and was tackled by a blur of black hair. "Yugi! It's been so long! How have you been! Why haven't you come to see me?! Are you-"

"Mokuba," Yugi said to the frantic teen. "One at a time."

'Mokuba' stood up and helped Yugi up. "Sorry. I guess I was excited. I hadn't seen you in so long! I missed you!"

Mokuba was a bit shorter than Yugi, with large, smoky gray eyes and long, wild black hair that reached his knees. His skin was very lightly tanned, and he had on blue jeans and a plain white shirt stained with dirt.

Yugi smiled. "I missed you too Mokuba." He turned to the gang. "Guys, this is the guy I was telling you about. This is my friend Mokuba."

"Huh?" Joey said. "But, he's like, 10!"

"Actually, I'm, 15."

"Really? You look like you're a kid."

Mokuba grinned. "Big bro- I mean, people always told me that, and I sometimes see it."

Nobody missed the falter in his voice. Yugi put his hands on Mokuba's shoulders. "Mokie, what happened to Seto? Is he even here with you?"

Mokuba looked at the ground. "We should go to my house and talk."

* * *

><p>~Mokuba's House~<p>

Mokuba's house was simple, yet elaborate. Gray couches decorated the living room, with black and white throw pillows on different ends. Pictures of him as a child, him and a brunette with chestnut hair an blue eyes, and then him with another male with teal hair and blues eyes, littered most of the walls. 3 different games consoles with numerous games for each were stacked against the wall by a 64-inch plasma TV. All in all, Mokuba had it made.

"Noah," he called. "Are you home?"

"Yes Mokie. I'm in our room."

"Come out here. There are some people I want you to meet!"

Mokuba led them to some couches and gestured for them to sit down. "Noah's my lover. This is actually his place, but we've been living together for a while now."

"Is he the brunette in the pictures?" asked Duke. Mokuba bit his lip and looked away. "No, that's not him. That's…someone entirely different."

Before Yugi could ask him to elaborate, another teen came in. He had teal hair and blue eyes, and he was wearing gray jeans and a black shirt. "Mokie, who are these people?"

Mokuba got up and put his arms around Noah. "Noah, that's my friend Yugi. And yes, before you freak out, he's the Avatar. These are his friends. Guys, this is my lover Noah."

Noah bowed. "It's a pleasure to be in your presence Yugi. And, it is nice to meet your friends."

Yugi smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Noah."

Noah sat beside Mokuba and kissed him on the cheek. "Mokie, you didn't tell me you were friends with the Avatar."

Mokuba blushed. "I-It wasn't important."

Yugi gasped and placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "I'm not important to you?"

"What?! NO, Yugi, I meant that-"

The group laughed. "Mokuba, I was kidding." Yugi said between giggles.

Mokuba glared at him. The group began to laugh again.

But, something was bugging Noah. "Mokuba," he whispered. "Do they know?"

Mokuba sighed and shook his head. "I didn't get a chance to tell them yet."

"You should tell them."

"I know."

Mokuba cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I think I need to tell you what I wanted to say back at the Ground level."

Everyone grew serious, even Kuriboh, who stopped bouncing around and settled back into Yugi's arms.

"Before I start, I'll answer the unspoken question. Yes, the brunette I'm in the pictures with is special to me. He's my older brother; a Water-Bender, just like me."

A gasp from Joey and Tristan made him pause before he continued. "WE had a big fight back when I was 11. We-we said some things that we shouldn't have, yet even though I apologized, he still didn't like what I was saying."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

_**Seto stormed into the house, scars on his body and stains on his clothes; no doubt form another harsh training session with their adoptive father and Seto's teacher, Ankedin. Mokuba smiled up at Seto as he walked in. His clothes were stained with dirt from all his time playing on the streets with other kids his age. Seto looked at his brother and scowled. "We just bought you those. How are they already dirty?"**_

"_**I was out playing with the other kids. We had so much fun! We played capture the flag, and I-"**_

"_**Mokuba, we escaped that. Why do you continue to stay with them? We've moved on from that, so stay away from those children."**_

_**Mokuba sighed. His brother usually got mad at him for playing with the others kids, probably because Ankedin implanted that into his head. Before Ankedin noticed this, Seto never cared. Nowadays, Seto was always mad at him.**_

_**Mokuba decided to change the subject. "We talked about the Avatar after we finished the game. Kinney said that-"**_

"_**Mokuba, the Avatar, from what I've heard, isn't even halfway there."**_

"_**Well, me and some of the other kids think that he'll really help with how the separation has gone. We think if we could find a Water-Bender, we can speed up that process."**_

_**Seto scoffed. "Why should we help a Fire-Nation killer like the Avatar?" Seto growled at him and walked away without waiting for an answer.**_

_**Mokuba, 11, was walking after his brother, beginning to get mad. "Seto, whatever happened during the war isn't entirely the Avatar's fault. Since we're closest to him, we should help him master water-bending."**_

_**Seto, 16 turned and glared at his little brother. "Mokuba, be quiet. How we affiliate with the Avatar does not concern you."**_

_**Seto turned around and began walking away again. Mokuba glared at his retreating form. Arguments like these were happening more and more frequently ever since the war began. Seto believed that the Avatar wouldn't be able to do anything but be a fire nation murderer like all the rest of the people in the nation. But, Mokuba believed that something must have happened before the war began, and that the Avatar wasn't aware of this.**_

_**These arguments had been happening for the past 5 years.**_

_**When Mokuba was young, he was on the streets a lot with many of the other children, and therefore listened to the conversations from people around him. He brought up many good points to his brother, but Seto refused to listen.**_

_**Just like now.**_

"_**Ever since you started your training under that bastard you call a master, you never concern me with anything."**_

_**Seto whipped around and glared at him. "What are you saying? Master Ankedin was nice enough to take us in when we were orphaned. How dare you call him a bastard?!"**_

_**Mokuba gasped in shock; Seto never raised his voice with him. The shock quickly turned to rage. "So?! He only wanted to take us in because we're direct descendants from Katara, one of the greatest Water-Benders ever! He wouldn't have cared about you or me if we weren't! He wants power!"**_

_**Seto shoved him. "You don't know anything! You're just a kid!"**_

_**Mokuba shoved him back. "I'm a kid! Here we go again! You always say that when you think I'm wrong! Which is always, because lately, you're always right!" Mokuba shoved him again. "You treat me like I'm some kind of bother, not a brother!"**_

"_**I didn't say it, you did."**_

_**Mokuba flinched. "So, you think I'm just a bother? Is that it?! What kind of brother are you?!"**_

"_**Don't you pull that card on me! I try to be a good brother to you, but you defy me and disobey me too much!"**_

"_**Defy? Disobey? You aren't my father; you my brother! So start treating me like it!"**_

"_**Would you rather me treat you like street trash you are?! All you do is stay on the streets! We're better than that! We've got much more than that! Why do you continue to act like you live on the streets?!"**_

"_**BECAUSE THE PEOPLE ON THE STREET TREAT ME LIKE I MATTER!"**_

_**Seto grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him into the air. "IF you think you don't matter so much, and think your street friends will give you what you need, then go!"**_

"_**W-what?"**_

"_**You heard me! You like the streets so much, go live there!"**_

"_**Fine! I may not have a blood brother on the streets, but at least they treat me like I am related to them! It's much more than you've been treating me lately!"**_

"_**Fine! Take you Avatar ideals and Get. Out!"**_

_**~Flashback End~**_

Mokuba had tears in his eyes. "I left after that, and lived on the street until a relative found me, and took me in. I tried to go back and apologize, but Kaiba wouldn't listen. I felt like he didn't love me. He never yelled at me the way he yelled when we fought, and he actually threw my clothes into the mud, saying I would like them better that way." Mokuba sniffed. "He didn't even care that he was going to the Southern Water Tribe without me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

_**Mokuba, now almost 13, answered the door one day. He frowned when he saw it was his brother. "Kaiba, what're you doing here?"**_

_**Seto seemed shocked that he used their last name, but he quickly hid it. "What? No 'nice to see you?'" Seto said sarcastically.**_

_**Mokuba sighed. "Kaiba, you've haven't spoken to me in almost 2 years, and I'm your little brother. 'nice to see you' isn't the first thing to come to mind. It'd be something along the lines of 'why haven't you spoken to me when I apologized?' or 'why haven't you come to see me in 2 years?' So, I'll ask again: what are you doing here?"**_

_**Seto sighed, like he was explaining something to a baby. "We're leaving for the Southern Water Tribe. Another relative of ours is out there, and his mother is sick, so he has no one else if she doesn't recover. We're going out there in a few minutes."**_

_**Mokuba waited. He knew there was something else.**_

"_**And, if you give up your silly ideals about the Avatar, and if you accept Ankedin as our father, we'll let you come with us."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**No. I'm not giving up what I believe in, and I'm definitely not calling Ankedin my father. He never treated me like one. He always loved you; I was just a pest."**_

"_**Mokie-"**_

"_**Don't 'Mokie' me. You haven't used that name in years. Don't use it now to get me on your side!"**_

"_**Mokuba, if you don't come with us, I'll never speak to you again unless you come and find me first."**_

_**Mokuba glared at him. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Without waiting for any more, Mokuba slammed the door. He pressed his back up against it and slid to the floor, tears streaming down his face. "Goodbye…Kaiba."**_

_**~Flashback End~**_

Mokuba was sobbing now. "He stayed true to his promise. I never saw him again after that. I do get letters from out cousin though. His name is Yami."

Yugi gasped. 'No. I-It can't be my Yami. It must be someone different. It can't be the person who stole my heart.' He hand flew to his neck, lightly touching the pendant. 'I may have been young when he proposed, but I know what I felt from him was real.'

Mokuba wiped his tears. "Yami said that Seto was wrong about the Avatar. He told me never to lose faith, and that the Avatar was a good person before the war. But, even he shared the same thought with Seto: The Avatar won't get help from any Water-Bender in any Tribe. Even Yami thinks the Avatar will grow up murdering people like the soldiers did in the war. Which confuses me. Yami says he has hope, yet he calls the Avatar a murderer. I don't get him."

Yugi sighed sadly. 'So, Yami still believes in me, but only to a certain extent. He still thinks I'll become a murderer.' Out loud, Yugi looked between Noah and Mokuba. "How did you and Noah meet?"

Mokuba smiled and grabbed Noah's hand. "My guardian moved here to be with her lover. I met Noah when we first moved in. We were dating for six months before I moved in. Yes, I was still 13, but the people here don't have obligations to that. They believe that people should be with the ones they love, regardless of age or gender. Honestly, I would have had to anyways. My guardian wanted to focus on her lover and her new baby, and I didn't want to intrude. Noah's been so good to me since then."

Yugi smiled. 'Mokuba seems like he's really in love with Noah. I'm happy for him.'

"So, Mokuba," Ryou began. "You said you get letters from your cousin Yami. Does he tell you anything about a lover, or more on his views on the Avatar perhaps?" Yugi threw a grateful smile a Ryou. Ryou knew that Yami was a very sore spot for Yugi.

Mokuba shook his head. "No. He hasn't mentioned anything. He only wishes that he could 'right some wrongs' he committed long ago."

Yugi mentally smiled. 'Maybe Yami means what happened when we were children, right after the war ended.'

* * *

><p>~The next day~<p>

Mokuba and Yugi were walking around the city the next day. It was something they did when they saw each other during the summer; no matter how many times they did, they always found a new place. "Say. Yugi? Are you going to the Southern Water Tribe?"

Yugi nodded. "I hear some of the best are down there. That was actually where we were headed after this."

"Oh."

Yugi knew Mokuba had more to say. "Mokuba," he pressed. "Is there something you want to ask?"

"Well, Noah has his own animal, a polar bear dog, and he has a cool boat, and we were talking about how good it would be to see my brother again and try to talk, and we just thought-"

"You wanted to know if you could come with us when leave for the South."

"Please Yugi. I really want to try and patch things up, and Noah and I were talking, and we really want to do this!"

Yugi smiled and patted his shoulder. "Mokuba, we're going to leave in a week. Tell Noah to have everything ready by then."

Mokuba gave Yugi a crushing hug. "THANK YOU SO, SO, SO MUCH!"

Yugi choked. "Mokuba-air!"

* * *

><p>~A Week Later~<p>

Yugi was helping Mokuba strap up his dog, Mushi. Mushi was a large polar bear dog that could travel on water and on land at high speeds. They had no doubt that she would be able to help them. "Yugi," Mokuba said suddenly. "How well do you know Yami?"

Yugi gasped. "I-I don't…I mean, how did you know?"

"When we were talking, and I told you about him, you reached for that necklace. You also had a sad look in your eyes. I just assumed he was important to you."

Yugi sighed. "We were the best of friends as kids. He proposed to me before the war happened. He said that we would get married as soon as we were old enough, and he said he loved me. I never really felt like that about anyone, and he said that no matter what, he'd still love me." Tears flowed down his cheeks. "After the war, he said some things and hurt me. I didn't see him after that, but I always hoped I could find him and straighten this out." He wiped his face. "I-I'm scared of what he might say. Maybe he still hates me, and won't give me a chance to explain myself. I guess I just really want to see him and makes things right."

Mokuba was quiet. He pulled another strap over Mushi. "Yugi, my cousin is an idiot."

Yugi's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Mokuba gave a bitter laugh. "He's stubborn. Way too stubborn. Knowing him, he does want to apologize, but he's too scared."

Yugi snorted. "He was the most confident kid I had ever met."

Mokuba chuckled. "Don't worry Yugi. I know everything will work out for the better."

Yugi smiled and hugged the smaller boy. "Thank you Mokuba." He let go. Mokuba smiled. "What're friends for?"

Yugi ruffled his hair and laughed. Maybe things would look up for him.

A couple minutes later, Noah walked up to them. "Yugi, Ryou says they're ready. We'll lead the way to the Water Tribe." He mounted Mushi. "Depending on how fast we travel, we can get there in about a week. Maybe less if we don't stop too much."

Yugi thought for a minute. "We have enough food for about three weeks, and Ayame only needs to rest or about an hour after we fly for about 3 days straight."

"Well, Mushi is the same, so we should be fine. When we get to glaciers, she'll go much faster than she does swimming."

Yugi nodded. "Then, it really only should take about 4 days tops."

Noah nodded as well. "That's how my calculations played out."

Mokuba mounted Mushi. "Don't worry Yugi. We'll be there before you know it!"

Yugi smiled. "That's what I'm hoping for."

Yugi walked away and mounted Ayame, Kuriboh nestling into his lap. "You ready Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded, a determined look in his eyes. "Let's fly."

Mushi jumped into the water and immediately began swimming at a fast pace, Noah leading the way. Yugi touched his necklace. 'What did you need to say to me Yami? Do you still love me? Do you hate me? Will you listen to me when I see you? There are so many questions that I need to ask you, but will you even listen? Or, will you shun me and leave me hurting forever? I need answers, and only you can give them. Please, I hope you'll listen to what I have to say. You never knew how much I really loved you.' Yugi wrapped his fingers around his necklace. 'I can only hope Mokuba is right, and you do listen to me.'

He knew, he just knew, that Yami would hear him out and hopefully believe him.

* * *

><p>Me: And, we'll end it right there! ^-^<p>

Yami: I-I don't believe you would do this!

Me: Do what?

Yami: You couldn't continue the chapter, and, you know, MAKE ME FIND YUGI?!

Me: I have a plan!

Yami: I…You…Hurt…Rage…Cannot…Contain!

Me: H-Hey! Calm down! 0.0''

Yugi: Yami, please let her explain.

Me: Thank you Yugi. Now, I have a preview for the next chapter, and because I'm nice-

Bakura: Or evil

Me: I'll let you see it! So, all you Puzzleshipping fans, know that Yami and Yugi will find each other in the next chapter!

Puzzleshippers: YAY!

Bakura: Why do I have a feeling you have an ulterior motive for this?

Me: Le gasp! I have no 'ulterior motives' as you say! I just want to do a nice thing! *sly smirk*

Bakura: Oh, okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview: <strong>_

_**Yami gasped. Even though it sounded a little more mature, there was no mistaking that pure, innocent, sweet voice. It was him young love, his little fiancée, his Aibou. His. Yugi. **_

_**It couldn't be!**_

_**But, it was. It was him. **_

_**Yami remembered everything about Yugi, from his pale face, to his small body, to his innocent smile; he knew everything.**_

_**He just never imagined he would be here, after all these years. 'Does he hate me? Did he come back to hurt me, like I hurt him? Does he still have my necklace? Will…will he still want to marry me?'**_

_**Yami took a step forward. The boy still hadn't noticed him, which was good for Yami. He could stand back and see just how much his little love had changed. His eyes roamed Yugi's body. He was still pale, and his eyes and face were still round, but had shown some maturity. The amethyst eyes he used to get lost in when they were children were still as beautiful and pure as he remembered. Yugi's body was lightly muscled, but still lithe and tiny, just as Yami remembered. And his lips were just as pale and inviting as he had imagined. He only wished he could have a taste.**_

_**He took another step forward, more and more, until he was running past the crowd, shoving people out of his way until he broke through the circle of people. Seto gave him a shocked look as Yami turned. "Put your weapons down! He is not the enemy!"**_

"_**Y-Yami? Is it really you?"**_

_**Yami gasped. He turned around, and his eyes widened as he saw the object of his affections, the one he wronged so long ago when they were children.**_

"_**Yugi," he whispered.**_

* * *

><p>Me: So there you go. That's what you have next chapter. Be happy all you YamixYugi fans.<p>

Yami: I'm calm now. I think I'll like next chapter.

Me: Well, you'd have to get past Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Mokuba.

Yami: Wait, what? AG, what do you-

Me: And for all those wondering, the next chapter will mostly be in Yami's POV

Bakura: When will I show up? Am I even a bender?

Me: *evil grin*

Bakura: O.O' Uh, do I even want to know?

Me: I have something special planned for you.

Yami: Y'know, you still didn't-

Me: And Marik will be in the story in later chapters, so Bronzeshipping will have to wait a bit.

Malik: Aw!

Me: So, there you go. PM me if anything is confusing or if you have questions. If something was unclear, let me know. See you next chapter!


	4. Meetings

Separation of Benders

Me: Because I realized that I haven't updated this in forever, I've decided to finally update. That, and Yami has been glaring at me and the Sennen Eye has been flashing on his head ever since the last chapter.

Yami: …*evil smirk*

Me: S-so, here's the next chapter. I-It'll be told in Yami's POV

Yami: *holds dagger behind back* Y'know, I think I got over all my rage from last chapter.

Me: Really?

Yami: *innocent smile* No

Me: Oh good, becau-wait, what did you say?

Yami: You heard me.

Me: …Are you going to strike out and attack me?

Yami: Not immediately. I might hold off if you start the chapter. *grabs me and pins me*

Me: Well, I-I had something important to say, but I guess I won't say it.

Yami: Uh-huh *presses dagger against my back*

Me: *Sweating* S-So enjoy the chapter. And BTW, Yami's POV will be the week Yugi was with Mokuba, so he won't see Yugi for *dagger presses deeper* I mean, until the end of the chapter. Puzzleshippers be happy.

Yami: Enjoy!

Chapter 4 :Yami

Sunlight streamed through the window, hitting a young teen in the face. Crimson eyes blinked open as the owner of said eyes yawned. He rubbed his eyes with his hand and got up to stretch, shaking out his wild, tri-colored tresses. He then ran a hand through his hair, messing up the spikes, though they popped back up. The teen sighed. "I forgot to close the blinds again." He reached up to close them, darkening the room again. The teen then cracked his knuckles. "Since I'm up, I might as well get ready for the day," he said to himself.

Once he was showered and dressed, he went downstairs to the kitchen, where his mother and cousin were sitting at the table. His mother turned and smiled at him. "Morning Atemu. How does biscuits and bacon sound for breakfast?"

Amara Sennen was a small, tiny woman of 47 years old, and probably the only one who called Yami Atemu. He knew it was because it was his real name. She had tanned skin like Yami, but she had blue eyes. Her long black hair flowed down to her waist. Before the attack, she always wore a smile on her face, whether it was tired, fake, or genuine. Nowadays, she only smiled when she saw Yami, probably because of his resemblance to his father. Yami got most of his looks from his late father, but there was still some similarity in the looks from his mother.

Yami smiled back. "Sounds fine." His mother smiled again and went back to the stove. "And for you, Aknankanon?"

Yami froze, but then slumped in his chair and sighed sadly. It had been years, yet his mother hadn't gotten over the loss of his father 10 years ago. Sometimes, she still talked like he was still around. Many times, Yami found his mother staring into space muttering to herself, and sometimes when she ran errands, she'd ask what his father would want for dinner, only to get no response. Other times, she'd begin a conversation with his father like old times, laughing and smiling, but her eyes were always dazed and blank, like she wasn't even aware of what she was doing. But, she wasn't crazy; Yami wouldn't believe that his mother was crazy. It was understandable that a person would miss their loved one, right? 'You should know. You still fantasize about Yugi, don't you?' Yami ignored that thought and walked up behind his mother and grabbed her shoulders. "You know what Mom? I'll get them myself. You just go to your room and lay back down."

Amara looked at Yami confused. "Atemu? What's wrong sweetie?"

Yami shook his head. "Nothing. You just look tired. I can handle breakfast myself today."

His mother stared at him, but then gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead. "Alright. I love you Atemu."

Yami smiled. "I love you too."

When Amara was gone, his cousin looked up from his own breakfast. "She does that often, doesn't she?"

Yami sighed as he fixed his plate. "It isn't as often, but yeah. She still does it, but I think she's going to stop soon. Of course, it's always gonna hurt; losing someone you care about without telling them goodbye. You should know that better than anyone Seto."

Seto's blue eyes caught his crimson fixed him with a glare. "Just what are you insinuating Yami?"

Yami looked up from his food. "I know you still miss _him_. You've called me by his name when I annoy you."

Seto stood up so fast; his chair flew back and hit the wall with the force. "I don't know what you're talking about." Yami held his hands up. "I'm just saying, you of all people should know how it feels to lose a loved one, y'know, with the whole situation with Mokuba and all," he said quietly. Seto ran a hand through his hair, a sad look coming to his eyes. For a moment, Yami thought his cousin was going to agree with him, but he thought too soon. The look in his eyes quickly faded, so quickly, Yami doubted it was really there. It then turned to rage. "I did what was best." He said between clenched teeth. Yami poked at his food, not looking at Seto anymore. "Best for who? You, Ankedin, or Mokuba?" Seto growled and picked up his plate, throwing it into the sink. He turned his back to Yami. "I'm going for a walk," he said, walking out the kitchen. When the front door slammed, Yami knew that he left, and he put his head in his hands. "Things haven't gone so well for either of us since what we did all those years ago." He smiled bitterly. "With the way things have been going, I don't know what to believe anymore." He then chuckled. "Maybe things would be much easier if I had just…no! He's was a murderer! He would have betrayed me eventually! It's best that I left when I did!"

He fingered his necklace; it was an exact copy of Yugi's, save for the fact that it had his family crest on it instead of the traditional Water Tribe insignia. He sighed. "No matter how much it hurts, I need to forget him and move on with my life." He threw away his now-cold breakfast. "I need to forget him…even if I love him," he whispered.

~Later That Morning~

Yami kicked some snow around as he walked around the town. His mother was asleep in her room, and Seto had returned, although the brunette didn't speak to him. Seto just glared at him and went to his own room, slamming and locking the door. Yami just assumed he didn't want any more discussions about Mokuba to come up.

After all, he hadn't spoken to the boy in years.

But, Yami couldn't talk either. He had betrayed his best-friend and secret love.

He could still remember the day he arrived at the Water Tribe.

_~Flashback~_

_Young Yami looked around his new room. It was a little fancier, except for the fact that everything was more Water-Tribe related. The bed was bigger, and so was the closet, the desks, and his dressers, which had some clothes for winter in the Water Tribe. Large symbols of flowing waves, in rich, deep blues and whites, decorated each wall of the ice blue room. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. Remembering the horizon of New Omashu as the boat he was on sailed away. He also remembered seeing pained amethyst eyes, though he thought he was just imagining them. He put the small bags he carried down and sat on his bed, unpacking his backpack. Toys, games, a blanket, a picture-_

_He froze, dropping the bag in the process. He picked up the picture and took a look at it, before dropping it like it burned him. He slowly reached down and picked it up, scared of what he saw. His fingers lightly brushed the frame of the picture as tears came to his eyes. Even after everything that had happened, Yami still couldn't forget the broken look on Yugi's face when he yelled at him, but it was for the best. Still, he gently ran his finger down the glass._

_The picture was taken at one of Yami's birthday parties. He and Yugi had cake smeared across their faces, and on their clothes. Both boys were looking into the camera with bright eyes and bright smiles. One of Yugi's teeth were missing, and Yami had on a lopsided party hat on. Behind them, Yami's father and Yugi's father were standing behind the boys, both making a silly face into the camera. Yugi's dad had his arm around Yami's father's shoulder, and Yami's father had done the same thing. 'They were such good friends…did Yugi's dad murder my father? Did they meet in battle and had to put their friendship aside?' Yami touched his cheek and was surprised to feel wetness. He scrubbed at his eyes and picked up the frame. He gripped it so tightly that the glass began to crack in his palm. He screamed as he threw against the wall, the whole thing shattering on impact. Yami hit the floor and began crying, but whether it was for his dad or Yugi, he honestly didn't know._

_~Flashback End~_

TO this day, Yami still didn't know whether he cried for Yugi or for his dad. He was younger, so things had been real confusing. His dad was such a good person, one who didn't really like conflict or unfair judgment, which made his a good commanding officer in his district. Yami had always admired his father, and wanted to be just like him, but he wasn't sure if the army was right for him. So, he settled with a simple job assisting a Water-Bender who was teaching younger kids. Yami had always enjoyed younger children, and his mother had thought that would be the best choice for him.

Yami sighed. 'Would I have been a good teacher to Yugi? Gah! You're doing it again! Stop thinking of him! You won't ever see him, and it you do, you will have absolutely nothing to say to him!' Yami mentally yelled. He growled. 'I need to stop thinking of him. Even after all these years, he still causes bad memories for you. You need to forget him!'

However, Yami couldn't forget.

~A Little Later~

Yami sat on the roof of an old abandoned house, thinking. His eyes were closed as he breathed the fresh air of the Tribe from the height he was at. He never knew why he thought the air was so much better when he was alone from everything.

Yami was deep in thought as he stayed up there. 'Why have I been thinking of _him_ so much? Did something happen to him?'

Yami scoffed. 'If something did happen, you shouldn't care. You know what he is. He'll only hurt you.' He sighed. 'There'll be nothing but hurt if you do see him again, so you should just-'

"Yami?! Yami-kins, where are you?!"

Yami cringed as his thoughts were broken by a shrill voice. He kept still and hoped she would leave.

_Anzu!_

Anzu was a girl from his Tribe that was convinced they were meant to be together. IT had all started when they were 10. Anzu had begun dropping hints that she liked him, but Yami paid her no mind. In fact, Yami knew at that point that he had no interest in females whatsoever, and he tried to drop hints to Anzu about that, but said girl didn't seem to get it. SO, for about 6 or 7 years, she had constantly tried to get him to either date her, sleep with her, or plain out marry her. But, Yami had always declined and found some way to avoid the girl, but somehow, she always came back.

"Yami-kins!"

Like now.

"Yami-kins? I saw you come over here! Where did you go?"

Yami stayed completely still, not wanting to create any kind of noise in case she heard. That girl had super hearing; the slightest sound he made, she could hear, except when he told her he didn't like her.

"Yami! I know you can hear me! Why are you running from our love?"

Yami cringed again, but tried to remain still. The last thing he needed was for the annoying girl to find him.

Finally, _finally,_ after 20 agonizing minutes, Anzu walked away, decided to search in a different part pf the Tribe. He waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore (or her voice for that matter) to breathe a sigh of relief. That girl wouldn't leave him alone for any amount of time. Once time, she had even followed his mother around while she did her errands around town thinking Yami was with her.

Yami shook his head. 'Anzu should be the last person on my mind. I'm still so confused about…everything.' He growled out loud and jumped down from his post. Had he been calmer, he would have hit the ground on both his feet, but instead, he landed on his knees. 'Why me? Why did this have to happen to me?!'

"Why?" he whispered.

The crashing ocean waves were the only thing that was around to answer. Yami punched the ground. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to do anymore! S-Should I find it within myself to forgive Yugi? He did nothing wrong! Why am I so angry?! Why?! Yue*please guide me through this!"

'_**Are you sure you're mad at Yugi?'**_

Yami looked up and looked around. "W-Who said that? Is that you Goddess Yue?"

In the waves in front of him, a woman with white hair, dressed in a flowing white gown and a shawl around her shoulders gently floated above the waves, a soothing smile on her pale pink lips.

'_**Yes my child. Now, I will ask again. Are you sure you're mad at Yugi? Or are you mad at yourself?'**_

"I think I'm mad at Yugi."

'_**Mad at him, or his Nation?'**_

"Him! He's caused me so much hurt! My father is dead because-

'_**Because the Military of his Nation declared an attack on your fellow Tribe members near the Fire Nation. Did Yugi initiate the attack?'**_

"No, but he'll grow up to be just like them! He'll murder people and hurt, just like he's done to me!"

'_**Physical pain and emotional pain are two different types of pain. You do not feel pain from a physical wound, but rather from a wound to the heart. You know you deeply love Yugi, but you also know there is a chance he does not love you back, and therefore you hurt yourself. Your only outlet is to blame him for long ago.'**_

Yami stood up and snapped his eyes to Yue, an angered look in his crimson eyes. "You're wrong! I don't love him! I could never love him!"

'_**Could you not?'**_

Yami faltered. "N-no. I mean, yes! I mean, I don't know! That's why I asked for your help! I'm too confused to figure this out!"

'_**You are the only one to find the answers. Yami, answer this: If Yugi was to be killed trying to find you and talk to you, how would you feel?'**_

Yami hesitated. How would he feel? "I-I wouldn't…care?" It sounded more like a question.

Yue smiled gently. _**'Yami, Yugi is coming, but I cannot tell you when. All I will tell is that he is coming, and expecting to talk to you. I will grant his journey safe passage here, and guide him to you. This will be a little bit of my help to you. When he arrives, it is up to you to sort out anything that is confusing you my child. **__**You**__** must be the one to find out the truth about your feelings. I can only take you so far'**_

Yami collapsed to the ground again. "I-I can't! He hates me! I know he does! He'll never love me the way-"

'_**The way what?'**_

"Th-The way I-I…I love him," he whispered.

Yue smiled again. _**'Yugi will listen to you. I know he will. It is up to you to restore the mistakes you made in the past.'**_ Her form began to fade. _**'I believe in you my child. I know Yugi will return your love.'**_ Yue smiled and slowly disappeared, leaving Yami on the icy ground. 'Thank you Goddess Yue. I know what I have to do.' Yami looked up with a new fire in his eyes. 'Even if he doesn't return my feelings, I will get him to love me. Somehow…'

~With Yugi~

Yugi was lying on Ayame's saddle as she gently paddled in the waves. Noah had told them that they were going to make it ahead of schedule, so they could keep it easy for a while before they started back up. Yugi watched the clouds go by and let out a sigh in happiness. 'We'll get to the Water Tribe ahead of schedule, and I'll get to see Yami sooner and talk to him. Maybe even get him to love me back.' He let out another sigh, this one in sadness. 'Or, maybe he'll kill me thinking it was my fault his father died and that he's getting his revenge.' Yugi let a tear come to his eye. 'Does he really think the war was vecause of me? I was a little kid! How could one kid cause a war?' Yugi felt the tear fall down his cheek, but made no attempt to wipe it. 'Maybe its best I just learn Water-Bending and leave. MY love for him won't go anywhere.'

Yugi closed his eyes, intending to get some sleep. The gently waves and Joey's snoring lulled him to sleep.

_~Spirit World~_

"_So, you're just gonna give up on love? Just like that?"_

_Yugi opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't on Ayame's back anymore; he wasn't sure where he was exactly. He was in a large forest surrounded by colorful plants and brightly colored leaves in the trees. Bright green and warm yellows decorated majestic oak tress that surrounded him, a sweet breeze rushing through his hair. He wanted to take in more of the scenery, but he was more concerned with the voice he first heard when he got here…wherever here was. Turning, he was met with light gray eyes and gentle smile. Traditional Air Nomad robes adorned his body, and a large blue arrow tattoo on his head, and the back of his palms. He was a couple heads taller than Yugi, but didn't stand threateningly over him. His eyes were bright and held a touch of wistfulness and he had crinkles near his eyes, probably from always smiling. Yugi instantly knew who he was "A-Avatar Aang?"_

_Aang smiled. "The one and only."_

_Yugi slowly shook his head. "W-why are you here? Where is here?"_

_Aang walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. His hand was warm, and left a tingling sensation where it was. "You called me here. Seems like you needed some help. As for this place, I can't tell you that, but you'll find out eventually."_

_Yugi arched a brow. "I didn't call you. I was just trapped in my thoughts."_

_Aang shook his head. "You subconsciously called me; you were in a time of need. You were confused and wanted some past guidance."_

_Yugi didn't reply, only stared at Aang. "You…were me?"_

_Aang nodded. "I was. The whole line of Avatars is in you. All you need to do is ask, and we'll appear."_

"_E-Even-?"_

"_Yeah. Even me," spoke a young voice from his left. Yugi turned and gasped. Standing there was a woman who looked to be no older than him, who stood at about Aang's height. She wore a traditional Water tribe outfit consisting of a light blue shirt, blue pants, brown boots and a brown skirt that was a tan color near the edges that flowed to her knees. Around her shoulders was an ocean blue shawl that was made of the purest silk. Her dark skin was the perfect opposite to Aang's lighter skin, yet her blue eyes were just as friendly. Her lips were pulled into a gentle smile. "Avatar K-Korra?"_

_Korra smiled. "The one and only."_

_Yugi had to laugh. "Do all Avatars say that?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that Aang is right. You're really going to give up on love like that?"_

_Yugi was so stunned by both their appearances that he almost forgot his earlier thoughts. He was slapped back to reality by her words and looked down at his feet. "What can I do?"_

_Fight for it!" Both people said. Yugi jumped, shocked. Korra was shaking her head. "I didn't give up on love, and neither did Aang!"_

_Aang nodded. "The girl I loved didn't seem to notice me, nor take that kind of interest in me. __**I**__ had to be the one to take things up a notch." He had small smile on his face and a faraway look in his eyes. "Had I left my feelings bottled up, I don't think we would have been married, or had the four beautiful children we had."_

_Korra had a smile on her face as well. "Tenzin told us how much you loved Katara. He told us that you two couldn't keep your hands off each other."_

_Aang blushed. "Tenzin said that?! I was sure Katara and I were quieter than that…"_

_Korra had a teasing smile on her face. "That wasn't what I was talking about, but way to show us your dirty side Aang."_

_Yugi had to laugh at Aang expression. "But don't worry." Korra continued. "Mako and I weren't exactly slient screamers ourselves. I remember Bolin and come in for a surprise visit and caught us while Mako was on the arm of the couch and I was-"_

_Aang covered Yugi's ears. "Korra! You shouldn't talk like that around Yugi!"_

_Korra rolled her eyes. "The kid's old enough to know! He'll be fine!"_

_Yugi just looked between the two and laughed. "Guys, we're getting off track."_

_They both looked at him. Korra cleared her throat and Aang took his hands off Yugi's ears. "Right, sorry."_

_Yugi just smiled, but it was bitter. "I get that you two had to fight for love, but my story isn't the same. Katara and Mako didn't hate you both, and they didn't think of you as murderers. They loved you two from the beginning! Yami might have had feelings for me, but they were only feelings of friendship and brotherly love! He doesn't love me the way Mako and Katara loved you guys!" Tears ran down his cheeks. "I doubt he'll ever feel like that. He thinks I caused his father to be killed," he whisperered._

_Aang frowned. "Oh Yugi. Love will never be easy. The past isn't going to help you win the love of your present and have a good future."_

_Korra got down to his level. "What matters is that you do everything in your power to make sure they know how you feel. Mako and I were spilt for 5 years before we got back together and got married and had our children. I was convinced we would never work, but we ended up having a good life afterwards. It was worth it in the end!"_

_Aang nodded. "It wasn't easy for me and Katara either. WE had our share of problems. They weren't bad as your or Korra's but they were still pretty bad."_

_Yugi sniffled. "He said he hoped I died. He probably still thinks that."_

_This time, Korra sighed. "There's only so much words will do, but their result in the end is worth it. Words do so much for people, but actions and emotions can change words either before or after their said."_

_Aang gave a smile. "Words don't solve problems. Only action will."_

_Yugi looked up at both past Avatars. "You think if I can fight for him-"_

"_He'll return your feelings," both Avatars said, smiling at him. Yugi smiled back. "Thank you. Both of you. I don't know what I'd do without you two."_

_Korra leaned down and kissed his forehead. "We'll always be here for you." She began to fade. "You need only but to call." Were her last words before she faded. Yugi watched her go. "I will…Korra."_

_He turned to Aang, who was giving him a sad smile. "I'm afraid I kept you here for far too long already. I forgot how different time was here. You have to go now."_

_Yugi looked at him, face contorted in confusion. "But we've only been here a few minutes!" he protested._

_Aang shook his head. "Time is different. To your friends, you've been here, your real body asleep, for two and a half days."_

"_Two and a half days! That can't be true!"_

_Aang put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Young one, you need only but to call to see us again. We are always with you. But, it's time to part way for now."_

_Yugi nodded, though reluctant. "Okay. And thank you…for everything and for the advice."_

_Aang had already started to fade. "Your welcome. Remember…we're always with you." And he too disappeared._

_~Normal World~_

"'Ey! Yug!"

"Maybe he's dead…"

"Shut up Duke! Can't ya see 'im movin'?!"

"Kuri kuri!"

"Joey, calm down. You too Kuriboh. Yugi's just sleep."

"But Yug neva sleeps dis long! What if sumthin's wrong?!"

"Maybe he's a little drained. You know what's coming up soon."

"Nyeh?"

"Kuri?"

"Joey, you do know that Yugi has his confrontation with Yami, and that he was a war to sort out."

"I did know that! I was just…making sure you knew. You are still new Duke."

"Yeah, but I still know more that you do!"

"Guys! Keep it down!"

"Mokie's right. Yugi needs as much energy as he can get. Remember, after this, he still has more duties and Water-Bending to learn. It'll take a major toll on him. Let him get more rest."

"C'mon Joey. You know that Mokuba, Noah, and Duke all bring up good points. Yugi needs his rest. Let's go build a snow fort. With all this snow around, let's have some fun while Yugi rests."

'Why am I so drained? Did that trip really take the energy out of me? How did I even leave my body without…leaving my body?' He groaned and blinked open his eyes. Dim light met his eyes as he watched the swirling colors of sunset settle in. Gently, he sat up. "What happened?" he murmured to himself. Kuriboh chirped and nuzzled his chest, clearly worried. Yugi gently stroked his head, smoothing down the many hairs that had been standing up in worry. "Hey Kuriboh. What happened to me that got you all worried?"

"You were sleep for a long time." Yugi jumped and turned to see Ryou, who blushed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. But you have been asleep for a while. We've all been worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." He gently cracked his knuckles and his neck. "I'm just emotionally out of it. I don't know what to do about Yami."

Ryou cracked a gentle smile. "You will figure it out. I know you will."

Yugi smiled back at his friend. "Thank you."

~The Next Day: Yami (be aware that Yami was going through his thing while Yugi talked with Aang and Korra, so they are both on the same time frame)~

Yami woke up very early, which was weird for him since he always slept late, no matter what the occasion. A weird feeling was bubbling in his chest, and it made him nervous. 'What in the name of Spirits is wrong with me?' He got out of bed and washed up and quickly dressed. 'I'd ask Seto, but he's still mad at me. Mom is still sleep, and I know the only townspeople up are the ones that are on patrol.' He ate his breakfast, barely keeping it down with the feeling in his stomach and his chest. He hastily scribbled a note and left it near the fridge. 'I've got to know what's coming.' He ran back to get his jacket, only to hear the Tribe alarm sound. That could only mean two things: visitors were coming, or they were under attack. He hoped it was the latter of the two.

~East Shore~

Yami, his mother, and Seto all stood in the middle of the crowd as people tried to see who was coming. Yami cursed his short height and cursed Seto's taller stature. 'Stupid height, stupid Seto, stupid genetics!' Yami grumbled, crossing his arms. People near the front began to murmur as a shape was made clear. "It can't be! Not him!" Many people and guards near the front began to shout in anger…and some in fear.

Yami jumped a few times to try and see, but eventually gave up and resorted to listening to the townspeople's voices rise in anger. "How dare he show himself!"

"He has no right to come here!"

The shape slowly got bigger.

"He's not welcome!"

Distinct features slowly began to become clear.

"This is an outrage!"

Yami just rolled his eyes. "Seto, do you know who it is?" He looked up at his cousin, only to stare in confusion. Seto's eyes were fixed on one thing, something that was one the now visible Sky-Bison and a Polar Bear Dog in the distance, and his eyes were a little misty, which shocked Yami.

Seto had never once cried. Not even a tear when Ankedin died.

Who did he see on the Dog?

Yami squinted and jumped a couple more times before giving up and waiting. By now, both animals had made it to the shoreline and had lied down. Yami could just about see some people hopping off each, but looking through gaps in people was harder than it looked. Finally, he gave up and pulled Seto through the crowd, ignoring his sounds of protest. They got a little closer as people began yelling and shoving others out the way. From here, Yami still couldn't see, but he was near the front, so he knew he'd have a better chance up here.

"It's him!"

"He must leave!"

"He should not be here!"

"Protect the women and children!"

"The strongest of men should gather at the front!"

People began summoning water weapons and swords.

Someone stepped forward. "Please, I mean you no harm. I just want to talk."

Yami gasped. Even though it sounded a little more mature, there was no mistaking that pure, innocent, sweet voice. It was him young love, his little fiancée, his Aibou. His. Yugi.

It couldn't be!

But, it was. It was him.

Yami remembered everything about Yugi, from his pale face, to his small body, to his innocent smile; he knew everything.

He just never imagined he would be here, after all these years. 'Does he hate me? Did he come back to hurt me, like I hurt him? Does he still have my necklace? Will…will he still want to marry me?'

Yami took a step forward, pushing through some people so that he was near the front lines. The boy still hadn't noticed him, which was good for Yami. He could stand back and see just how much his little love had changed. His eyes roamed Yugi's body. He was still pale, and his eyes and face were still round, but had shown some maturity. The amethyst eyes he used to get lost in when they were children were still as beautiful and pure as he remembered. Yugi's body was lightly muscled, but still lithe and tiny, just as Yami remembered. And his lips were just as pale and inviting as he had imagined. He only wished he could have a taste.

He took another step forward, more and more, until he was running past the crowd, shoving people out of his way until he broke through the circle of people. Seto gave him a shocked look as Yami turned. "Put your weapons down! He is not the enemy!"

"Y-Yami? Is it really you?"

Yami gasped. He turned around, and his eyes widened as he saw the object of his affections, the one he wronged so long ago when they were children.

"Yugi," he whispered.

Yugi's eyes caught his, and Yami watched as Yugi sucked in a breath as tears came to his eyes. "Aibou. Little One. Is it really you?"

Yugi slowly let tears run down his cheeks. "Yami…it really is me."

Yami ran forward again, this time grabbing Yugi and crushing him in a hug. He didn't care who watched or what anyone said. Having Yugi in his arms felt so right, and _so good._ Yami buried his face in Yugi's hair, letting memories of their past together flood through his mind. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The words poured out, but he didn't do a thing to stop them. He wanted-no, _needed_ to let Yugi know everything he felt. "I never hated you. I could never hate you. I only heard the words about my dad being killed and it being the Fire Nation's fault. I never meant to leave you, never meant to hurt you."

He felt Yugi tighten his grip. "Oh Yami! I've missed you so much! I can't believe I found you!"

Yami pulled back, watching the tears pour from his beautiful amethyst eyes. He wiped them away with his thumbs and gave Yugi a kiss on the forehead. "Please Yugi. Tell me you don't hate me. Tell me you'll hear me out. Tell me you care about me. I need to hear it."

Yugi sniffed, but smiled through his tears. "Yami, I-"

"_**YOU!"**_

Yami and Yugi turned to see Amara pushing through the crowds, murder in her eyes that were locked on Yugi's form. _**"YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!" **_Ice dissolved at his mother's feet, slowly floating until it was around her as sort of an aura. Yugi's eyes widened in hea as the water froze into razor-sharp ice. Yami looked at Yugi, then at his mother, and it instantly clicked on why she was like this. Word got out that Yugi's dad killed Yami's dad, and now that his mother saw Yugi, everything fell into place. Amara didn't see Yugi, the young boy she always let stay over, picked him up from school when his parents couldn't, and spent countless hours with while he spent time with Yami when they were young. No, her eyes saw the form of Yugi's father. Yami's eyes widened in horror as he saw things through his mother's eyes.

Yugi was the splitting image of his father.

Me: I know that Mako and Korra don't get together, and I didn't like that at all. But, for the sake of the story, they did. I really liked MakoxKorra, so I want happy when they weren't together. But, I can't change that…unless of course I claim not to own Avatar or Korra and write this! Yay and Boo for not having ownership!

Yami: …

Me: Yami? Are you okay?

Yami: *Sennen Eye flashing* J-Just peachy!

Me: Are you mad at me? I know the cliffhanger was really bad of me, especially since I haven't updated, but you're not _that _mad, are you?

Yami: C-can't you see, j-just how **HAPPY **I am?!

Me: You don't look happy…

Yugi: I'm just gonna step away from you

Me: Why?

Yugi: He's about to blow

Yami: You…Are…Going…**DOWN!** *lunges*

Me: AHHHHHH!

Yugi: Before I stop Yami from killing her, please read and review. And Yami not really being mad at me was planned from the start. It was just setting up drama. But, other things will get messed up with Seto, Mokuba, and Noah. And also, cookies to whoever can find the quote from Avatar: The Last Airbender! \(^-^)/

Me: AHHHHHH!

Yugi: Please read and review!


	5. Let Me Explain

Separation of Benders

Me: Woohoo! Next Chapter!

Yami: I hate you

Me: But why?

Yami: You made my mother attack Yugi last chapter! How could I not hate you?!

Me: Wait, technically, she was _going_ to attack Yugi. She actually didn't.

Yami: …

Seto: You really can't argue with her logic. She is telling the truth.

Yami: Why are you on her side?! You and Mokuba hate each other so far!

Seto: …

Me: *nervous chuckle* Heh…so…Who wants to do the disclaimer?!

Yami: *glaring*

Seto: *glaring*

Me: Uh…Yugi? Please?

Joey: Yugi isn't here.

Me: Where is he? I need him!

Joey: He's pouting in the corner because you made him the victim of attack.

Me: Will you do the disclaimer?

Joey: Sure. AG doesn't own Yugioh, Avatar the Last Airbender, Legend of Korra, or any of the characters associated with them. All she owns is the plot.

Me: Now, as I run from Yami and Seto, allow me to start the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Let Me Explain<p>

_~Flashback~_

_Young Yami sat in his room, sniffling. More tears leaked out of his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to scrub them away. "Why?" he whispered to himself. He scrubbed more tears out of his eyes. "Why did it have to be dad?"_

_Yami sighed sadly, but then quickly growled. "Why did it have to be Yugi's dad? Why did he do it?"_

_Yami's mother had just been told by a friend of his dad's, who was also a solider, that his father was dead, and no body was found. Meaning, his dad couldn't even be given a proper burial. Yami's mother was crushed, and immediately demanded to know who it was. She couldn't grasp the fact that her husband was dead, although it probably had to do with the fact that his Dad was important in the Military. The soldier was grim as he answered with one word. "Motou." Amara had then lost it, screaming and crying, breaking everything in sight, all in agony at knowing her husband was dead and that she didn't have a chance to say goodbye. She was also in pain, knowing Yami would never grow up with a father in his life, and didn't know how to break it to him._

_But she didn't know Yami had already known._

_Yami had stormed into his room and cried. He cried for who knew how long before he decided to go back downstairs and talk to his mother, but he stopped near the bottom and listened as the solider spoke to his mom._

"_I know why it was done. It was because of the Avatar!"_

"_The Avatar is a child! How could he have-"_

"_Think. Shortly after the Avatar was crowned, the battle happened. An important person in sealing the deal in the treaty was taken out by none other than the avatar's father, a Fire-Bender. The whole nation is hungry for power, and with the Avatar, anything could happen. Why would the Avatar's colony and family willingly attack friends, unless it was intentional?"_

_Yami heard his mother gasp, and he ran back to his room. "No," he whispered. "It couldn't have been Yugi. He would never want anything like this to happen. Yami couldn't imagine the boy he wanted to marry to let something like this happen. "he wouldn't hurt me like this, would he?" Yami then thought of all the stories he heard about the Fire Nation, about how they influenced people to follow their lead. He began to get angry. "Yugi listened to his people over what was right and ordered an attack on my Father?! Did he purposely kill my dad?! For power?! He betrayed me?!" Yami screamed. "No. No! NO! __**NOOOOOOO!"**_

_~Flashback End~_

That whole memory flashed before Yami's eyes as he watched his mother advance towards Yugi, murder in her eyes. Yami pushed Yugi further behind him and he ran towards his mom. "Mom! Stop! Yugi isn't his father! You aren't seeing Mizuki! You're seeing Yugi! Snap out of it!" He grabbed her and tried to hold her back, but a tentacle of water grabbed him around the waist and threw him back. It soon formed a claw that trapped him in a vice grip and quickly froze over. Yami struggle to break out of this, but his hands and legs were caught, and he could only move just about his neck. His mother didn't even bat an eye as she trapped her own son and ran at Yugi. "You killed my husband, so I'll kill you!" She threw out her arm, and a wave of water shot up and rushed at Yugi. Yugi twisted his hands, making a vacuum of air that stopped the wave. Yugi raised his arms, and the water shot skyward. Amara made a claw with her hand, and the water turned to ice, and fell at Yugi. Yugi spewed fire out his mouth and melted the ice, also turning it to steam in the process. He then lifted and finger and spun it in a circle, making the steam form a cyclone that quickly picked up water and random debris and flew at Amara. She threw up a wall of ice to block it, and sent the big block at Yugi. Yugi sprang into the air and gracefully flipped over it, throwing air balls at Amara. Amara growled and threw water balls right back. The two elements collided, but neither attack got through. Yugi began to breath heavily as he backed up. "Please! I don't want to hurt you! I just-I just want to talk!" Yugi pleaded. Amara growled and made a huge bubble, raising it above her head. She threw out her arms, and the bubble launched at Yugi. Said boy jumped to avoid it, but mistook the height and was caught in it at the waist. Yugi began to struggle as the bubble began to grow, coming to his stomach, quickly up his chest, and covered him up to his neck. He panicked as his arms were caught and froze over, preventing him from moving his arms and bending with them. He began to hyperventilate when the bubble reached his chin, and kept rising. Soon, the bubble had engulfed his whole being. Yugi began to gasp and choke, the air being squeezed out of him. He began to see spots in his vision until all he saw was blackness.

Yami struggled as hard as he could from where he was. His mother was on a blind rage, and she would probably attack Yugi's friends if she wasn't stopped. Though, Yami had to admit he was shocked that she would rush off like that, and that Seto didn't even lift a finger to help! Didn't he care about Yami's secret lover?

Oh wait…

Yami struggled even more when he saw Yugi slowly slip into unconsciousness. He used his own Water-Bending to break free and ran at his mother, who turned his sight to Joey. As soon as Joey saw Yugi completely covered with the bubble, he sprang in front of Amara and spread his arms protectively. "I won't let you hurt my friend!" He shouted at her. Amara just glared at him. "There's nothing anyone can do to stop me from getting my revenge!" He ran at Joey, but a large blast of air slammed into her. "Oof!" Joey turned to see Ryou lower his hand. "Revenge is never the answer. Release Yugi so we can talk calmly about this and find the root of your anger." Ryou said calmly. Amara glared at him and picked herself off the ground. "This is the only way I can avenge Aknankanon is to kill him! Get out of my way, or I'll be forced to kill you too!"

Joey shook his head. "No way!"

Ryou glared at him. "Let him go!"

"Never!" Amara screamed.

* * *

><p>Yami wanted to laugh with relief when he finally escaped the ice prison. It took a lot of effort to even find the strength to break free. He struggled in vain and kicked out in frustration, not realizing that his foot was trapped in weak ice, so he was able to kick free his legs, and slowly, very slowly, the rest of the ice crumbled until he was finally able to use his own Bending to turn the ice to a small pocket of water to land him safely on the ground. Once he was free, he sprinted towards his mother, intent on getting her to free Yugi. "Mom! Mom, stop it! Killing Yugi won't solve anything! Please, don't do this!"<p>

Amara turned to him, and Yami winced at the look in her eyes. They were swirled with a mix of fear, anger, desperation, pain, and sadness. Amara panted heavily as she tried to speak. "Yami…he killed-he killed your own father!"

Yami shook his head. "Yugi was a child! He had no control over it! He probably didn't know!"

"He was the Avatar! His word is like law! Anything he says, goes!"

Yami slowly walked to his mother, hands up in a sign that he wouldn't attack. "Mom, how could a child want that attack? How could a child decide who lives and who dies? How could one child start a complete war? How could a child want to see his best friend's father dead?" H reached his mother and put his hands on her shoulders. She flinched, but didn't pull away. "Mom, please. Your anger isn't towards Yugi. So please, let him go."

Amara looked up at him. "You're right. My anger isn't at Yugi." Suddenly, the look in her eyes changed from the many emotions they once held to rage. "My anger is at his father! Killing his son would show him the pain I felt!" She pushed Yami away from her and created a large wave that sent Yugi's friends flying across the ice. Turning to Yugi and the bubble, she growled. "Die!" She screamed. Amara closed her fist, and the bubble completely froze, inside and out. She raised her hands above her head and pulled them back, before throwing them forward, launching the large bubble into the sea, sending it plummeting into the ocean floor.

Yami's eyes widened in shock and horror. "No! Yugi!"

* * *

><p>~With Yugi~<p>

Yugi, even though on the brink of unconsciousness, could still hear voice, though they were garbled. He still heard what was said, though he couldn't quite place who was saying it. All the voices bounced around in his head, confusing him. Just what was happening out there?

_I won't let you hurt my friend!_

_Friend…_

_He's the Avatar!_

_Avatar…_

_Release Yugi so we can talk calmly and find out the root of your anger._

_Anger…_

_How could a child decide who lives and who dies?_

_Lives…dies…_

_His word is law!_

_Word is law…_

_There's nothing anyone can do to stop me from getting my revenge!_

_Revenge… _

_This is the only way I can avenge Aknankanon is to kill him!_

_Aknankanon…_

_How could a child want to see his best friend's father dead?_

_Best…friend's…father…_

Yugi began to panic. 'What does it mean? What did I do?' His mind didn't cooperate, making him slowly lose his concentration. He felt his body become heavy, like his clothes were filling with lead. 'This is too much for me to figure out.' His consciousness began to fade into nothingness. 'Maybe I should…sleep… I can figure it…out…later…'

**No! Yugi!**

Yugi's mind jolted. 'Who said that?'

**Please! Bring him back!**

'Yami? Is that you?'

**Because I love him! I've been lying to myself this whole time! I never hated him! I loved him!**

Yugi's mind began to clear and brighten, his body feeling a little lighter. 'Yami…he loves me?'

**Please-just let him go. I-I've been away from him from far too long. I don't want to live without him…so please. Bring him back to me…please.**

'That's right! Yami loves me! We were supposed to get married when we were old enough! He waited for me! And I waited for him, because I love him too!'

**What do you mean you can't find him? He's gone…forever? NO! I won't believe you! There must be something you can do! Yugi! Yugi please! Come back!**

'Yami needs me! I need to be with him! I need to get to him! I need to tell him I never stopped loving him!'

Yugi's eyes snapped open. 'I won't let anything stand in my way of telling him. Nothing! Nobody can tell me what I can and cannot do!'

His eyes glowed with white light as the bubble and air around him began to bubble. There were small and slow at first, but became bigger and faster until the whole ice bubble began to rapidly melt. Yugi clenched his feet as he willed his body to move. 'I have to see him, and I won't let anything get in my way!'

A giant pocket of air formed around him and jetted him to the surface, where the water exploded as he broke the surface. He vaguely heard screams of horror, shock, happiness, and fear, but they all went over his head. All he knew was that he needed to see his Yami. Up in the air, he commanded the water below him to cloak him, creating a circular cyclone of water that wrapped around him and shielded him, gently bobbing on the surface.

* * *

><p>Yami watched in awe and slight fear as Yugi rose from the water. Awe because of his control over the water with little control, and horror because of the look in eyes. He could only see white light, nothing else. He knew that Yugi wouldn't be able to hear anything around him or understand what was going on. He could hurt people and not even know what he was doing, and it would just fuel the fire people had against him. Yami had to do something for the sake of his love. So, risking his own safety, he ran towards the water's edge and jumped into the freezing sea, flinching at the icy cold but continuing anyways. "Yugi!" he called to his love as he neared. "Yugi! Can you hear me?!"<p>

Yugi's body began to slowly move the water towards the shore, his mind not catching up to him. Yami saw this and began to cry out in desperation. "Yugi! Please! Snap out of it! This isn't you! You'll hurt people!"

Yami shouted in pain as Yugi's cyclone barreled past him and made it to the shore, taking the shape of a smaller, more condensed version that began tearing up the lands on the way to the village. People began to shout in fear as the warriors began to draw weapons. "Do whatever it takes to stop that thing, even if it means killing the Avatar!" The leader shouted. The men began throwing water balls, launching arrows, and slashing at the thing with their weapons. But, it did nothing but make the Avatar more upset. Yugi, in the center of the beast, shot his arm to the side, freezing all the men on his left in a large block of ice. He snapped his head to the left and threw out his arm, letting off freezing water to his left. The men began to panic and frantically attack, but they couldn't penetrate the cyclone that Yugi had made.

Inside, Yugi couldn't form a coherent thought, other than the thought that these people were keeping him from his Yami. _'I won't let them keep him away from me. I have to see my Yami!'_

Yami groaned in pain as he pushed himself out of the rubble and rubbed his sore abdomen. "Yugi can't tell whether he's hurting friends or family. I need to stop him before he hurts someone else!" He stared after his love. "But how? How do I get Yugi to see that I'm right here?" He sighed, watching everyone either scramble away or try to fight him. "He might hurt himself too. I can't let anything bad happen." Steeling himself, Yami took a deep breath and ran after Yugi. 'I'm coming Yugi. Just you wait.'

* * *

><p>Joey wasn't sure what to do. His best friend had gone almost crazy and was hurting people. And Yugi would <em>never <em>intentionally hurt anybody. It just wasn't him! Something had to have happened for him to get like this, but problem was, Joey didn't know what that something was or how to help his friend. From the looks of things, Yugi was rampaging, and didn't know who was who. Joey thought that maybe Earth-Bending would help, but he wasn't a Water-Bender; there was mostly ice around, no earth. Joey growled and clenched his fist. What kind of friend was he to let his friend storm around like that? He knew, no matter what the cost, he _had _to help Yugi, even if he got hurt in the process. So, hopping off Ayame, Joey ran after his friend. 'I know you're in there Yug, and I won't stop until you come to your senses.

"Yugi!" Yami called. "Yugi, can you hear me?"

Yami watched Yugi pause, his face twisting in confusion. _'Yami?' _he thought.

Yami smiled. He was getting through to him. "Yugi, please listen! This isn't you!"

Yugi slowly turned. _'What? What's going on?'_

Yami slowly approached Yugi, being careful of the wind whipping around him because of the cyclone. "Yugi, look around you. You've hurt people, your friends, and me. Please, snap out of this." He watched the cyclone slowly shrink. "Yugi, stop doing this. This isn't the Yugi I fell in love with. Where is that Yugi?"

Many of the townspeople recovered from their shock, or freed themselves from the ice they were in, and shouted out in protest. "They Avatar turned against the Water Tribe again!"

"Did you see the way he mercilessly attacked the people?!"

"The women, the children! Did they deserve the Avatar's harsh treatment?!"

"The Avatar lies! He says he wants to help, but he hurt our people! He hurt one of our own!"

Yugi's eyes widened. _'I...I've hurt people? I hurt Yami?'_

"Yugi, don't let your emotions control your reasoning! You'd never do anything like this. Snap out of this."

'_My emotions…I let them get out of control. I wanted Yami so badly I didn't see who I was hurting. I just did. Yet they still stick up for me."_

"Yugi, you are better than this. _You_ control your emotions. Don't let your emotions control you!"

Joey ran up beside Yami. "It's true Yugi! You would never let your emotions get the best of you like this! You would never want to see anybody hurt! Don't let what anybody says stop you from being the best Avatar you are!" He smiled. "No matter what anyone thinks, we're here for you! You're the best Avatar and friend a guy could ever have! At the end of the day, I believe in you, and I know what a great person you really are!"

Yugi's mind began to clear. _'That's right. They doubted me and hated me because I was the Avatar. That was the reason Yami left. But…even after all these years, he still believes in me. And Joey…Joey was the best friend I ever had. Even when he found out I was Avatar, he didn't try to kiss up to me. He helped me be strong, strong enough to deal with whatever people said about me, because I wanted to help people._

Slowly, so he didn't startle him, he walked up to Yugi and stopped just before the edge of the cyclone, watching Yugi slowly lower to him. "Yugi, I'm right here. I won't leave you." He cupped his cheek. "Never again."

The white light in Yugi's eyes slowly faded, his normal amethyst coming back into focus. "Yami," he whispered. Yami put a finger to his lips. "Don't. It's okay now Yugi. Everything'll be alright." He wrapped his arms around Yugi as the boy fell, exhaustion making him collapse. Before he completely blacked out, Yugi gave Yami a weak smile. "Yami, thank you," he whispered before passing out.

* * *

><p>~Later~<p>

"_Yami, this was a bad idea!"_

"_No, it wasn't! He needed me, and I helped him!"_

"_You helped him stop attacking us. That was help enough!"_

"_Seto, I love him, and I won't abandon him when he needs my help!"_

"_You abandoned him before!"_

"_Just like you abandoned Mokuba! At least I'm trying to redeem myself! Mokuba's been here for two days now, and you haven't made a move to talk to him! I'm making amends! What have you been doing?"_

Yugi groaned lightly. He heard yelling, and a lot of it. From what he had pieced together, they were arguing about him and Mokuba. One voice, he didn't recognize, but the other one was no doubt Yami. But what had happened? His head hurt really badly and thinking was not the best move right now. Yugi winced and groaned again. His body was freezing and he ached all over. 'What happened to me?'

"Yugi?" Someone whispered. "Yugi, are you okay?"

Yugi felt someone brushing back his bangs, and smiled lightly at the touch, slowly opening his eyes. "Yami?" He whispered. His throat hurt, and his voice sounded hoarse.

"Yugi, I'm glad you're alright." Yami said, smiling gently. He wrapped Yugi in a tight hug. "You've been asleep for two days, and I was scared you weren't going to wake up.

Yugi sat up slightly, with some of Yami's help. "Yami, what happened?"

Yami bit his lip. "Yugi, from what you're friends told me, you entered the Avatar state."

Yugi's eyes widened. "The…Avatar state? But-I…"

Yami sighed. "Yugi, my mom was a little upset with you, and I guess everything from the war came back to her when she saw you. She-She attacked you," his voice cracked slightly. "She trapped you in a water bubble and sent it to the bottom of the ocean, and you almost drowned."

Yugi was stunned. "A-And then I-I entered the Avatar state?"

Yami nodded. "I guess you were mad, or upset, but when you came back up, you just attacked. You nearly tore up the Village."

Yugi gasped. "That's right." He looked down at his hands. "Those people were right. I do only hurt people."

Yami grasped his chin and made him look up. "Yugi, do not say that. You are the most caring person I ever met. You would never hurt anybody intentionally. And don't listen to them. They don't see the Yugi I see." He smiled. "And the Yugi I see hasn't changed a bit." He kissed Yugi softly. "I missed you."

Yugi felt tears stream down his cheeks. "Yami, I thought you hated me all this time. Why did you-"

"Yugi, I never hated you. I was confused, and naïve, and nervous and hurt, and I let my emotions judged what I thought of you. I should have realized how wrong I was."

Yugi shook his head. "Yami, you were a kid. You had too much on your plate when we were younger, so I can expect you'd be influenced by emotions."

"But Yugi, I knew that even back then I trusted you. I cared for you so much, I shouldn't have doubted you and yelled at you."

Yugi tried wiping his eyes, but more tears came. "I was so hurt. I thought you would never forgive me. That you would move on and forget all about me."

He felt Yami's hands grasp his. "I could never move on. All this time, I thought of you, and what you were doing, what you've learned. I couldn't get you out of my head all these years. I thought I hated you, but I loved you, and I couldn't figure out my feelings." His hand tightened. "But I know now. Yugi, I love you with all my heart, and never stopped loving you."

Yugi threw his arms around Yami. "Yami, I never stopped loving you either! I was hurt by everything that happened, but I couldn't bring myself to stop loving you! It was always you." He pulled back and fingered his necklace. "I couldn't even bring myself to let go of this either. I was the last thing I had of you, and I couldn't let it go."

Yami smiled, lightly touching the necklace as well. "Yugi, I had always thought you threw this away. I'm glad you kept it." His smiled widened. "And, when this is all over, we _will _get married. I promise," Yami vowed.

Yugi kissed him, burying his fingers in Yami's hair. Yami pulled Yugi up until he was sitting on his lap and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Yugi's waist. Nothing would keep them apart ever again.

From the doorway, Amara watched the two with a sad smile. 'I almost risked my only son's happiness because of an old grudge. He's right. Yugi is still the sweet boy I remember, and he's grown into a fine young man, and he'll be a wonderful Avatar.' She chuckled lightly. 'And I know Yami will take care of him, no matter what gets thrown at him.'

Yami and Yugi finally, pulled apart, panting lightly. They both smiled at each other, love and happiness shining in their eyes. "I love you Yami."

Yami pecked his lips lightly. "I love you too Yugi."

* * *

><p>Me: I am severely sorry for not updating this in…how long has it been?<p>

Yami: TWO MONTHS! IT'S BEEN TWO. FREAKING. MONTHS!

Me: Jeez, calm down.

Yami: Calm down?! We've waited two months for this! Words can't describe how mad I am at you.

Me: *nervous giggle* well, you'll be even more upset when you hear the news.

Yami: What news?

Me: So, I have three new story ideas and-

Yami: No! No! You'd better not!

Me: And, I was thinking-

Yami: Don't say it!

Me: I was thinking about _maybe_ posting them. But just maybe. I still have work to do for other stories.

Yami: Good! We don't need you starting a new story.

Me: But, I have a one-shot I'm going to post soon. And one story I've been working on might be coming out soon. I just have to get the chapters in order.

Yami: And?

Me: And for those of you wondering, the Multi Universe story will be updated in the next few days. I am just seriously stuck and cannot get anything down. Not to mention, the chapter I have saved isn't the one I've been working on. It's the one I saved before I found my flash drive. I lost it a while back, but I found it!

Yami: Anything else?

Me: Yes. For the next chapter of this, Mokuba and Seto will talk, and Seto will meet Noah. I warn you now, there might be language and OOC-ness in it, but bear with me; it'll all be worth it.

Yami: I'm still mad at you.

Me: Oh relax! You and Yugi got to make up and make out, so why are you mad?

Yami: …fine.

Me: Aniya's, I'm so excited!

Yami: Why?

Me: The new season of Legend of Korra comes out tomorrow night at 7! It looks awesome! Combustion man has a daughter!

Yami: Why are you happy?

Me: Because, Zuko, who's an old man, helps Korra! And we might _finally _get answers to questions that were never answered! *gasp* Maybe we'll find out what happened to Zuko's mother! Or, if Azula went crazy! Or, if Jet survived and had a kid! Or-

Yami: We get it! You're excited! Calm down!

Me: *Pouts*

Yami: The only pout that works on me is Yugi's.

Me: Alrighty then. Thank you everyone who's stuck with me, and sorry it's been two months. I will make up for it with a really long chapter next.

Yami: As always, read and review!


	6. The Big Talk

Separation of Benders

Me: I know. I know. I said updates were coming, but just…so much has been going on, and I really haven't had time to type. Plus, I've got some other new stories I'm trying to sort out so that I can have it on a good update schedule to help make up for the long absences, and well…*sigh* I'm sorry. I'm rambling.

Yami: You know what? I'm okay with that.

Me: Thanks. I just…I really have a lot on my plate right now and haven't been in the mood for writing. That, and I had a huge project for my English class that was due as a final that was taking up all my time because I had to write that and my partner barely helps me and…Gah! Sorry. I'm rambling again! I promised a long chapter, and that's what you guys'll get for having to wait so long. I get more followers and favorites day by day, and it pains me to know these people are waiting for me, so let me start. I deeply apologize for this and hope you guys can forgive me. Anyways, the inspiration for this chapter came from a cute doujinshi I read called "Koe Koe." It was a KakashixIruka story, and basically, Iruka kept everything pent up inside and didn't let any of it out, and in turn he lost his voice because he was so stressed over Kakashi and a lot of other things that he just lost his voice. And he couldn't really express what was wrong until the problem came up in the most unexpected of ways and…It was really sweet. If you find the doujinshi, you'll see what I mean.

Mokuba: Disclaimer time! AG1599 owns nothing but the plot!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Big Talk<p>

Blue eyes narrowed in what could have been a mix of many emotions: anger, jealousy, sadness, guilt: a myriad of emotion, such emotion the man didn't understand. These emotions were foreign; there were only few emotions he ever let himself feel. He never felt this way before, so why now? And jealously? At his little cousin no less? When was Seto Kaiba ever, _ever _jealous of his little cousin?

Kaiba turned away from the scene of his cousin making dreamy eyes at the Avatar, but wished he hadn't. Because now, now he saw his little brother, who he hadn't seen in a long time, cuddled up with some kid he didn't know. He and Mokuba hadn't spoken in so long, but his little brother just seemed so…_mature! _When did Mokuba lose all his baby fat, and when did he get taller? Was he eating enough, or was he just on the lanky side? Had he really missed so much these past years? It couldn't have been _that _long, could it?

…could it?

Scowling, Seto turned away from both sights and focused back on the novel he was reading. It didn't help the turmoil in his mind, but it distracted him a little bit. The story was about a young man who was left all alone, abandoned by everyone he thought were his family and friends, and ignored by just about everyone important to him. He leaves his hometown to search for a place to belong, and along the way makes great friends and falls in love with an adventurous young girl from a poor family (who even though poor still enjoyed themselves despite their misfortune) who helps him see things most people didn't look for.

Seto paused. Before, he wouldn't have even considered connecting this story to what probably happened to Mokuba, but thinking about it, it was almost the same. Mokuba wanted a place to belong around people who accepted him, and that's probably how he met the kid he was with: by traveling around to find a place. He obviously made friends among the Avatar and his friends, and he probably was wise enough to see what some people are too ignorant to see. And even more relatable, Mokuba…he was abandoned by his family when he was young, just like the main character from his story…

Standing, Seto tossed the book aside, not caring to finish it. It had a terrible plot-line, stupid development, and the dialogue was simply atrocious.

Suddenly, he didn't feel like reading anymore.

* * *

><p>~Noah and Mokuba~<p>

Noah shivered, wrapping the blanket tighter around him, teeth chattering loudly. Mokuba smiled sympathetically, rubbing his back. "Cold?"

Noah nodded, tucking himself deeper into the blanket. "Yeah. I'm not really used to cold temperatures. I grew up in the heat, so this is new to me."

Mokuba snuggled up to Noah and wrapped an arm around him. "Well, I'll help you get warm."

Noah pouted. "How is it that I'm freezing and you act like its normal out here?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I guess it's because it's in my blood. Besides, I kinda grew up in the cold; my home before I was with you could get cold, even in the summer." There was a bowl of water beside him. Mokuba lifted his arm, hand spread, and watched the water rise. His hand moved back down, making the water lower as well. He repeated this a couple times, just watching the water move. "Just like Water-Bending," he added, albeit a bit sadly.

"Speaking of blood," Noah began, noticing the tone. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Noah bit his lip. "Well, because of seeing your brother after all this must have brought up some painful times."

Noah couldn't see it, but he felt it as Mokuba sighed tiredly and pressed more into his side. "It did," he whispered. "It really did." Mokuba shifted so that his head was against Noah's chest. "He didn't even look at me. He knew I was here, but he refused to look at me. Not one glance!" Noah heard him sniffle. "It's like he doesn't even love me anymore!"

Noah shushed him. "He does still love you Mokie. I guess…he just has a lot on his mind."

Mokuba sniffed again, but didn't answer.

"He might be eating away at himself in guilt," Noah continued. "You'll never know."

Mokuba whimpered. "But Noah, he barely said a word or looked at me, and he seemed okay enough," Mokuba whispered. "A-and what if-"

"Shh," Noah hushed. "It'll all be okay. You and Seto will have a chance to talk this out."

"I'm not sure I wanna," he mumbled. "I'm scared."

Noah stroked his hair soothingly. "Don't be. He's your brother. I'm sure he still loves you."

Mokuba growled, pulling away from Noah. "If he loved me so much, why did he throw me out onto the streets when I was just a kid?!"

Noah's eyes widened. "Mokie-"

"And if he loved me," Mokuba continued. "Why did he go with our _adoptive father, _someone who's our father because of some stupid document, instead of staying with me, _his blood brother?!"_

"Mokuba, wait. Calm down. You-" Noah tried.

Mokuba stood up, the water around his lashing around wildly with every erratic movement. "Why does everyone think they know how I should handle this?! No one else is going through what I'm going through, so why do they all think they can help?!" He growled again, turning away from Noah. "When someone knows what it's like to be abandoned, let me know! If not, then everyone should just _BUTT OUT _of my problems!" He screamed, stomping away. Noah stood up quickly. "Mokuba wait! What isn't what I was trying to say!" However, Mokuba ignored him, his walk breaking into a full out sprint. Noah stared sadly after him. "Mokuba," he murmured.

* * *

><p>Mokuba ran as fast as he could away from everyone. He couldn't take it. No one else could possibly know what he was going through, yet they all tried to understand him. But he didn't want to be understood. He wanted his brother to be the one to understand him, to understand where he was coming from, but the older man was avoiding him like he had a disease! They were brothers, and they should always stick together, but he felt like they were strangers now. Kaiba wouldn't recognize him as the little boy he once before. He had matured, he was different, and he discovered new things about him he probably wouldn't have thought possible when he was younger. But would Kaiba know, or would he see the child he left behind all those years ago?<p>

It didn't matter. Kaiba probably wouldn't care if Yugi decided the gang should leave soon. Kaiba had a life here, with his 'family' so why would Mokuba be the only thing to stop him now when Kaiba didn't want to speak with him and left him alone before?

His tears blurred his vision, so he didn't see the small snow ditch until he had tripped over it and went sprawling into the snow. There were chunks of snow digging into his stomach and the fall itself was painful, his body hurting in many place. He didn't get up though. He stayed on the ground, letting out all his tears. It hurt, not only the physical pain from the fall, but all the emotional pain that had stemmed from him even setting foot here.

* * *

><p>~With Seto~<p>

There was a crisp breeze blowing through. It felt nice as it blew through his hair. It was always something he had found soothing, a gentle breeze in the wind. He sat on the banks near his house, staring out at the ice blocks floating in the current. No one would think to find him here; there was a big mound behind his house that was almost as big as the house itself. It was probably the last place anyone would even look for him, if they even _were _looking for him. Now that Mokuba was here, no one was probably even concerned for him anymore. Mokuba was everyone's main concern simply because Seto was the 'bad guy' for leaving Mokuba all alone with no money, no way to contact him, or anything, just threw him out onto the streets. But he couldn't understand it. He and Mokuba had nothing, yet when they were offered an opportunity for something better, Mokuba rejected it. How was it his fault?

"Maybe because you weren't thinking of how Mokuba felt."

Seto flinched and turned, seeing a boy with teal eyes staring past him and into the water. "Sorry," the kid apologized. "I came looking for Mokuba. I thought he was over here since I heard someone talking to themselves. Mokuba's been doing a lot of that lately."

Seto narrowed his eyes. He had seen this kid with Mokuba when they first arrived. He had had his arm around Mokuba, and the other boy seemed quite comfortable with it. How much about Mokuba had changed? Now, Seto would have nothing against Mokuba being gay; Seto himself was bi (though he did favor men a bit more), but still, did he really know that little about his own little brother?

"Mokuba's torn himself up about this whole thing you know," the boy said after a minute, still staring out across the water. "He thinks you hate him."

Seto grunted. The less this kid knew, the better. He didn't need some twerp who thought he knew anything to council him through his problems.

"He wants to approach you, but he's scared you'll brush him off again, and he isn't sure he can handle that a second time. He told me his heart wouldn't be able to take it anymore." They blue eyes turned to him. "Mokuba tells me everything, even some stuff about his past. He hates the fact that you two were separated for so long. Part of him wants to blame himself for everything."

'_Who does he blame the other part on?' _Seto wants to ask, but his pride won't let him. However, the boy still seems to hear it. "He blames your stepfather Ankedin," he answers.

Seto doesn't move. _'He doesn't blame me?'_ By the way Mokuba acted when Seto first left, he assumed the younger boy _did _blame him. But listening to this now…It changed everything. Mokuba didn't hate him, nor blame him for any of it. He was just scared. He was alone, terrified, and probably had to learn how to survive, had to learn to grow up. Seto had already learned how to grow up; he had someone to teach him how to be a man, how to survive. Who did Mokuba have?

He had no one.

He _should _have had his big brother.

"Mokuba was still pretty broken when I first met him. It was hard for him to adjust to a new area."

"New area?" Mokuba hadn't stayed in-

"He's been with living with me in the Land of the Gopher Moles."

The Land of the Gopher Moles. Ankedin had always told him that that placed was filled with people who were former Freedom Fighters, people who believed in the goodness in everyone, who believed that there was always some somewhere, in someone who didn't like how society was, thinking that there was hope in all. Ankedin told him that no one special lived there, that all those people were trash. Seto, so damn naïve, believed him. Mokuba had lived there, in a place where he would be respected for his opinions with people who would strengthen his views and back up his morals with their own.

He was with people who weren't like Seto or Ankendin.

He was with people who allowed him to be him.

"I don't know where he ran off to," the boy continued, looking down at his feet. "I've been looking for him for a while now. If you find him first, maybe you should talk to him."

Seto heard more than saw the boy walk away. "Thank you." It was so quiet, Seto himself thought he imagined saying it himself. However, the footsteps stopped. "You're welcome," was the equally quiet response.

* * *

><p>~With Mokuba~<p>

There was a lot of snow on top of him. Not too much where it was uncomfortable, but enough to where it completely cover him. It was kind of good, and kind of bad. Good because no one would find him here, but bad because if someone was looking for him, there was a possibility they could step on him, and that wouldn't have been very fun, plus it's be painful. He didn't cry anymore. He wasn't sure he could. Strangely, he didn't feel sad anymore. He couldn't even remember why he was crying in the first place. All he knew was they his tears we dried up, some laying frozen on his lids. Nothing really bothered him anymore. He felt shattered, like he would break soon and there'd be no one to pick up the pieces.

"Mokuba?"

He may have been wrong. He did have someone to pick up the pieces. Noah always had a knack for helping him when he needed. He felt bad he yelled at the boy earlier; he was just trying to help.

Gentle hand brushed the snow away from him, revealing his hiding spot. He could never hide from Noah; the other boy always knew where he was, no matter where he went. There was a bond between them Mokuba didn't even know was there, but he liked it. At least he knew the other would always be there.

"It took me forever to find you. Are you okay?"

Mokuba looked up at him, opening his mouth to speak, but couldn't. Noah raised an eyebrow. "Are you still mad at me? Mokuba, I'm sorry I made you mad," Noah mumbled.

Mokuba tried to speak again, but couldn't. His voice wouldn't come out.

What was wrong with him?

Noah was beginning to panic. "Mokuba, please darling, speak to me!" He gripped the other boy's shoulders, thinking the worse had happened.

Mokuba raised panic-filled eyes to Noah.

He couldn't speak.

* * *

><p>~Yugi~<p>

Yugi was training in the snow. He couldn't start his Water bending training just yet because he had apparently suffered some internal bruising after his duel with Amara, and he had broken his wrist as well. But still, not all training relied on attacking. Sometimes, taking a break and meditating was the best training. That was how you would find Yugi, sitting in the snow, surrounded by many different animals who were fascinated with the boy sitting motionless in the snow. Yugi paid no mind to his surroundings, only reaching deep within himself to achieve peace. Yugi hadn't had much time to meditate, seeing as though things were a little hectic, but it was working fine for him.

Kuriboh sat in his master's lap, watching him meditate. Because he and his master were so close, Kuriboh could see his master's energies, calm and peaceful. Their bond became deeper when they did this because Yugi was leaving himself open for the world to see and his soul was at peace within himself. Kuriboh could see what Yugi was seeing, and likewise, Yugi could see what Kuriboh could see, and feel.

So when Kuriboh tensed up and began hissing softly, Yugi opened his eye, seeing Noah frantically run up to him with a distraught Mokuba in tow. "Yugi! Something's wrong with Mokuba!"

Yugi opened both his eyes, staring at the distraught boy. "Noah, calm down and tell me what happened." He didn't need Noah having a panic attack when something was wrong with Mokuba.

"Mokuba and I were talking, and I made him mad and he ran away, and I went out looking for him, but when I found him, he was like this!" Noah gripped Mokuba's hand tightly. "Now he can't speak I can't figure out why!"

Yugi stood and examined Mokuba, looking him up and down. "He doesn't look hurt," he observed after a minute. "He just looks…sad." Mokuba stared at him, warily watching him. "And scared." He turned to Noah. "I don't really know what's wrong. It could be stress, or it could be his emotions. It isn't physical, I can tell you that."

Mokuba looked at him worriedly, but Yugi shook his head, answering the silent question. "It probably isn't permanent, but I can't say how it'll go away. Sorry Mokuba."

Mokuba looked at the ground and sniffed, holding back tears. How could he tell anyone how he felt, much less his brother, if he couldn't talk and didn't know how to heal it? He felt Noah sit down beside him and grip his hand. "I wish you would have told me all of this was bothering you," he whispered. "I wouldn't have tried so hard to push."

Mokuba squeezed the hand beneath his own and smiled slightly.

"You don't blame me, do you?" Noah guessed.

Mokuba grinned, shaking his head.

Noah began to smile. "Still, I'm sorry I tried to push you to understand something I don't really know about. I was an only child, so I don't really know how it feels to have a sibling."

Mokuba snuggled into Noah's side and nuzzled his shoulder. _'It's alright,'_ Mokuba thought, trying to convey his feelings to Noah. _'I'm glad you're here with me now.'_

"We should probably get out of the snow," Noah murmured into his hair. "You're probably cold from being under all that snow, and I don't need you getting sick."

Mokuba grinned, sticking his tongue out. _'Baby,' _he thought.

Noah just smiled.

* * *

><p>~Seto~<p>

Seto sat at a small ice-water pond in his and Yami's secret hideout. They discovered it when they were kids and came to visit every chance they got. Sometimes to get away from everything, sometimes to play, and sometimes to just relax. Now, Seto was here to think.

"Mokuba doesn't blame me," Seto whispered. He couldn't wrap his mind around that. He abandoned his own blood brother, and for what? A stepfather who _barely _tolerated him and worked him to points of utter exhaustion? Who beat him within inches of his life? Mokuba was left alone, and had to learn to survive by himself as a child, knowing next to nothing about being on his own. He had to survive on the streets, probably hungry, cold, and alone until their distant relative found him, and even then, he still had to leave because he respected her need to support her family. Seto didn't even consider that, and spent the last few years hating himself and with the utter guilt eating away at himself because he didn't know whether or not Mokuba was even alive.

"I'm an idiot," Seto murmured. "I am a complete idiot."

And he was a horrible person. He didn't _deserve _Mokuba's forgiveness. He would be fine if Mokuba did decide that he hated him. It would serve him right.

Seto fisted the snow beneath his hands, needing something to ground himself as he did something he hadn't done since he was a kid. It was so out of character for him, he didn't even realize it happened until the wetness dripped off his cheeks and onto the back of his hands.

He bowed his head, forehead touching the freezing snow, and cried.

* * *

><p>~Yami and Yugi~<p>

Yugi sighed softly as he watched Mokuba and Noah curl up together in the living room. It was so sweet, but Yugi knew Mokuba was hurting inside, and that was why he had lost his voice.

"Something troubling you?"

Yugi jumped, turning to see Yami staring at him. Yugi sighed again. "I'm sorry. It's just, Mokuba is so troubled by what happened before, and seeing Seto but not being able to talk to him is killing him because he wants that relationship with his brother back."

Yami sighed as well. "I know what you mean. Seto was torn up about the whole thing last I saw him, but he's too scared to talk."

"Seto is scared?" Yugi raised an eyebrow. He had met Seto before, and the other seemed anything _but _scared. "You told me-"

"I know," Yami interrupted. "That was before this happened. This is killing him and he isn't sure if Mokuba hates him or not."

"Mokuba doesn't," Yugi murmured. "He blames Ankedin for filling Seto's head with all these lies and pride and emotionless attitude."

"So, he doesn't hate Seto, but Ankedin for what he did?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami groaned. "That just complicates everything."

"Well, not necessarily," Yugi said slowly.

"Huh?"

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "I think they're gonna work things out for themselves. Don't ask why, but I know they'll talk before the week is up."

Yami kissed his temple. "Alright. If you say so, then I'll believe it. But what do we do if they can't work this out?"

"Then we'll have to somehow get them together and sit them down so that they can talk. But it won't come to that. I'm sure of it." Yugi frowned. "I just hope Mokuba's voice comes back soon, else that'll defeat the purpose of the talk anyways."

* * *

><p>~Two Days Later~<p>

Mokuba scrunched up his nose at the sunlight hitting his face. He blinked open his eyes, trying to adjust to the early morning light. Behind him, Noah's breathing was still even and deep, signaling that he was still asleep. Mokuba smiled slightly, even though he still couldn't talk. For the past two mornings, he had been trying to wake Noah up by talking, but to no avail. He still didn't have a voice. And today didn't seem any different. The words were on his tongue, just sitting there, but his voice just wouldn't cooperate with him. It was disheartening, especially considering how badly he wanted to talk to his brother. How were they supposed to talk if he couldn't speak? Noah could be an interpreter, but there was so much he wanted to say that Noah probably wouldn't have guessed and would probably be hard to decipher anyways. No, he would have to get his voice back and then talk to Seto.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>~Seto~<p>

When Seto opened his eyes, he set his heart on one thing: Mokuba. He had avoided the issues for far too long and it was time he stopped being a coward and approached his brother. He had hurt the kid beyond belief when he left, not even thinking of how Mokuba would survive on his own in the world; the streets were a dangerous place, and Mokuba had been a child.

What had he been thinking?!

Looking back on that day, he realized how much of an asshole he must have been. Making Mokuba give up on his beliefs for his own selfish reasons. Mokuba was more of a free spirit and strong willed; holding him down would lead to rebellion, which Seto witnessed first-hand the day he walked away from him for good. Seto always saw Mokuba as innocent, and naïve, though he wouldn't admit it; he was scared that the wrong person would try to hurt Mokuba, which lead to the constant 'babying' that went on (which also led to some of his anger; he didn't want someone from the street to lead Mokuba the wrong way, which was the main reason he didn't like Mokuba hanging with those people when he was younger). Back then, he wanted to become such a good water-bender that he forgot what was important: family. If he was taught anything, it was that family was the most important thing in his life that shouldn't be taken for granted. He knew that now.

And he was going to talk to his little brother.

* * *

><p>~Mokuba~<p>

Mokuba sighed dejectedly, looking out the window. He'd been trying to talk all morning, but his voice just wouldn't cooperate with him. It was like it was there, but refusing to come out.

"It's okay Mokuba," Noah soothed. "Your voice will come back soon."

'_How do you know that?' _Mokuba thought, wishing he could express his concern to Noah.

"I can't guarantee when, but I just know it will. Remember, Yugi said it'll just take time."

'_But how much time? We can't stay forever?'_ He tried to convey his thoughts to Noah, even though the other boy had a knack for figuring him out.

"Don't make that face," Noah said, running his fingers through Mokuba's hair. "It'll come back before we leave, so you can talk to your brother."

He was amazed that Noah seemed to know him so well, but then again, the two had spent so much time together, first as friends and then as boyfriends, he wasn't surprised that Noah could probably read his mind. Before they got together, it seemed like Noah just _knew _what he was thinking, feeling, and if something was up. And he was always there and understanding, the reason Mokuba fell for him in the first place. _'Thank you for being so patient with me.'_

"I don't mind not hearing your voice for a while, but I know what you're trying to tell me simply because I know _you._"

Mokuba smiled, wrapping his arms around the other's waist in a hug. _'Noah, don't ever leave me.'_

"I'll always be here for you," Noah whispered into his hair.

* * *

><p>~Seto~<p>

Seto stopped outside the door to the room Mokuba was in, hand poised to knock. But what was he going to say to him. _'Hey Mokuba. It's me, Seto. Look, I'm sorry I left you dirt poor and abandoned back in our home with nothing to your name. Forgive me.'_ Yeah right. _That _would certainly make Mokuba forgive him. What if-

The door opened. Mokuba looked up at him with wide gray eyes.

Seto's breath hitched. Up close, Mokuba looked even more mature than he last remembered. He was taller, up to Seto's chest now, his hair was longer, and wilder, he lost all his baby fat (which Seto used to find adorable) and looked a bit tanner than he remembered.

Yue(since she's a goddess, it's like saying 'Kami') he was a horrible brother.

"Mokuba," Seto whispered. "I-You-" He sighed. "Mokuba, do you mind if we talk?"

Mokuba smiled slightly and nodded, opening the door wider. Seto followed him in, but paused when he saw the other boy sitting on the bed. "Oh, I can come back if-"

"No, you don't have to," the other said, standing up and folding the blanket he was wrapped in. "I'll leave, unless Mokuba-"

Mokuba held up a hand, shaking his head. The other boy smiled. "Alright. I'll leave you two alone," he said quietly, walking past Seto and out of the room. Mokuba shut the door behind him, gesturing for Seto to sit down. Seto took a chair by the desk, facing Mokuba who sat on the side of the bed.

"You're probably wondering why I came here." It sounded lame to his own ears. "But, I needed to talk to you before you set out again."

Mokuba sat patiently, listening.

"Mokuba, listen. There are no words to describe how sorry I am for leaving you alone. I can't even begin to understand how cold, alone, and scared you might have been back then. I mean, your own _brother _left you alone in a terrifying place, and left you to fend for yourself. I don't even know how you can even stand being in the same room as someone as me. Mokuba…" he bowed his head. "I understand if you hate me for this. I'll understand if you never want to see me again after this. I'll understand if you hit me, or scream at me, or give me the silent treatment the rest of the time you're here. I deserve absolutely no less than that."

Mokuba's eyes were watering. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Why of all times did he voice decide he shouldn't talk to his brother? Why now? He had some stuff to say to Seto, but it'd never come out now.

Maybe it'd never even get said.

Seto watched his brother struggle to communicate, and he was okay with that. If he were on Mokuba's place, he wouldn't want to talk to himself either.

"Mokuba…" He stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't. I don't deserve anything from you."

Mokuba frantically looked around, trying to find something to use to help him communicate with Seto. He had to do this before it was too late. Spying a pad of paper on the dresser and a lone pen, he quickly snatched them up, scribbling madly on the paper.

Seto watched this closely, confused. What was wrong with his brother?

Finally, Mokuba held up the paper and pointed to the wildly written words.

_Seto,_

_There is so much I want to say to you, but I can't. It's not because I'm mad at you, but because I literally __**can't **__talk to you. I can't really explain why, Yugi thinks it's stress, but my voice just won't come out. Please understand there's a lot I need to say to you._

_Mokuba._

Seto read through the note and smiled bitterly. "I'm the reason you're like this, aren't I?" he said after a minute. "The stress, your voice, it won't come out because of me right?"

Mokuba shook his head. Seto just chuckled. "It's alright. I understand. I won't casue you any stress anymore. I'll leave, and make sure I never bother you unless you want me around."

He started towards the door.

"_**NO!**_"

Seto froze. He heard frantic footsteps behind him before he felt arms around his waist. His head bowed. "Mokuba," he whispered.

"Don't…leave…Seto," was the muffled reply. "Don't leave."

* * *

><p>~Yugi~<p>

Yugi was once again meditating. He wasn't completely healed yet, so he still had to take a break from training for now. So, he once again cleared his mind of all his thoughts and concentrated on just _being._ If he wanted to, he could easily connect with Aang and Korra again, but he didn't need them right now. Things were strangely peaceful right now, but it wouldn't be for long. Tensions were rising all over the world and he needed to make those things right.

Kuriboh was once again in Yugi's lap, though this time, he was fascinated with a snow beetle crawling up Yugi's arms, which Yugi didn't seem to notice. It was skittering around constantly, not staying in the same place, which would have been annoying to anyone else, but Yugi didn't seem to notice, and Kuriboh was two seconds away from pouncing on it.

"Leave it alone Kuriboh," Yugi murmured.

Kuriboh looked up at Yugi. How did his master know?

"I feel the bug," Yugi answered. "But it isn't bothering me all that much. Besides, I won't kill it. All life is precious, even this snow beetle's life is important. It'd be wrong to take that away from him."

Kuriboh chirped.

"Okay, _her_," Yugi corrected, stifling a laugh.

Kuriboh looked at the bug again, which was looking back at Kuriboh. The two were locked into a heated stare down until the both turned to see Noah wandering around. "You both lose," Yugi said quietly, peeking open an eye. He spotted Noah as well, seeing the boy playing in the snow. Carefully, Yugi got up, making sure the beetle and Kuriboh weren't crushed or hurt. "Noah," he called.

Said boy looked up, smiling slightly. "Oh, Yugi."

Yugi walked over to him. "Hey Noah. I thought you didn't like the cold."

"I don't," Noah agreed. "But Seto wanted to speak to Mokuba, so I thought I would leave them alone to talk."

Yugi smiled. "They finally sat down and talked about this?"

Noah began to nod, then shrugged. "I think they did, but I don't know how much talking will get done since Mokuba lost his voice."

Yugi looked down at Kuriboh, who was studying Noah intently. "I think they'll communicate just fine."

* * *

><p>~Mokuba and Seto~<p>

Seto set a cup of tea down in front of Mokuba. "Here. It'll sooth your throat."

Mokuba took the cup gratefully. "Thank you," he rasped. Something was up with his throat still, form not being in much use, but it was feeling better. He took a small sip, smiling at the flavor. It seemed that Seto remembered.

"Don't rush to try to talk," Seto said, sitting down with his own tea. "We'll have time to talk."

"But we should now!" Mokuba protested, rubbing his throat. "There's still some stuff I have to say."

Seto's eyes widened. "Mokuba, you don't-"

"I want to," he interrupted hoarsely. "Seto, I love you, and I never stopped loving you. Your my brother, and you've always been there for me. But I was younger and I was so used to where we were when we were kids that I didn't care to give it up because that was what I felt was my home." He coughed, taking another sip of tea. "You knew what life was like before we were thrown onto the streets, so it was a relief to leave it. But that wasn't what I knew, and that's why I was uncomfortable with _him_," he said with malice. "Truth be told, I said some stuff to Noah that I didn't really mean. I know you loved me; you were just blinded by what Ankedin was doing. I realized that after I yelled at him, which I need to apologize for," he added as an afterthought.

Seto looked at his tea. "That kid you were with-"

"Noah," Mokuba supplied.

"Noah, told me that you never blamed me. Is that true?"

Mokuba nodded. "I blamed Ankedin because he was the one who put nasty ideas in your head in the first place. I blame him because I hated the way he treated and the way he tried to beat lessons into you."

"So, you thought he was the reason I abandoned you?"

"Yes. You said it yourself: Ankedin didn't like my ideals because they weren't _his _ideals, and therefore made you choose. So no, I don't blame you."

Seto sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Okay, but I know you must carry some ill-will towards me. I mean, I don't know anything about you anymore."

Mokuba laughed. "Seto, nothing about me has changed. I'm still the same as when I was little. I still like raspberry tea, and if I do have coffee, I put a crap-ton of sugar in it and don't come down from my highs for hours. I still pretend to play air-guitar, and I do like the Tsungi horn even if it is an older instrument. I hate peas and squash, I love playing games, and I only read if I'm forced to." He smiled brightly. "Just like when I was younger."

Seto grinned a bit. "Yeah, but I still missed some stuff. I mean, that Noah kid is obviously attached you. Who knows what has happened between you two?"

"I know," Mokuba stated. "And we haven't gone that far yet. We kiss and that's it, so you don't need to interrogate him."

Seto crossed his arms. "I'm your big brother. It's in the job description."

Mokuba laughed again, and Seto was happy. He missed that sound. "I missed you Mokuba," he said quietly.

Mokuba pushed away from the table, walking around to give Seto a hug. "I missed you too big brother."

* * *

><p>~The Next Day~<p>

"They look happy," Yugi commented, watching Seto, Mokuba, and Noah interact. "I'm glad they were able to talk this out."

"I know what you mean," Yami said, slinging an arm around Yugi's waist. "I'm glad Seto won't mope around any longer or get irritable when he thinks about Mokuba."

Yugi sighed contentedly. "Do you think he'll want to join us?"

Yami looked down at him. "Who? Seto?"

Yugi nodded.

Yami laughed. "Now that he has him back, nothing will stop Seto from spending time with Mokuba, even if it means going around the world with you. Besides, though I'll never admit it to him, Seto is better at Water-Bending than I am. He might be a better teacher than I could ever be."

Yugi smiled, lacing his hand with Yami's. "Well, I'm glad then. Everything worked out for the better."

Yami smiled as well, kissing the top of Yugi's forehead. "It sure did."

* * *

><p>Me: We are done! Seto and Mokuba have made up and found out what the other was thinking during those long years apart! Mokuba didn't really blame Seto and Seto blamed himself! And *sniffles* I cried a little when I was writing this.<p>

Seto: *wipes eyes*

Me: A-Are you crying?

Seto: N-No! I had something in my eyes.

Bakura: *sniffle*

Me: O.O Were _you _crying?!

Bakura: Screw you!

Yugi: *sobbing* That was beautiful!

Me: I had to have some fluff in this before shit starts hitting the fan

Yami: What?

Me: Anyways, sorry for the long wait! I had so much to do and not enough time to do it all!

Yami: What do you mean 'shit hitting the fan'

Me: Next chapter will have another character introduction! And I'll give you a hint: it's a firebender.

Seto: That isn't a good hint.

Me: So, that's all for this chapter! Read and Review and tell me what you think.

Yami: I still want to know what you meant by shit hitting the fan!

Me: I said that. Huh. Well…*runs away*

Yami: Hey! Get back here! *runs after me*


End file.
